Beyond the Expected
by The Fear Of Life
Summary: KIGO FIC. It's not all how it seems or how people think. Things move quickly. Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all on Disney. KP UNIVERSE SHUFFLED!
1. Kidnap Confusion

**This is just something I'm trying out. If the response is good then I'll continue, but other wise my latest attempt will stop here. Not the first story I've written, but it is the first from my new account.**

* * *

Beyond the Expected

Chapter 1 – Kidnap Confusion

Columbia's Medical Research Laboratory (C.M.R.L) – 1st March 2010

Kim Possible, the all American girl with the world's 'saviour' as her status. She wasn't perfect; she made mistakes just like every other being on the planet. So when the world puts you on a pedestal, that is so high up you can't see the ground, what do you do? You cover your mistake up, that's what.

Her first mistake happened on what was supposed to be a rescue mission; it was a special case according to Wade. Some big shot ambassador claims that his daughter is being forced into wrong doing, and was willing to pay top dollars to have her returned to him.

Usually Kim didn't except payments, but with college and rent to pay, she was really in any position to decline. She was going to make sure this mission went off without a hitch. Although for that to happen she should have left Ron back home in Upperton. He was bound to screw something up as always, it was amazing that they were still dating.

So far they have managed to get to the abandoned medical lab and into the ventilation system, without any problems arriving and miraculously without Ron giving away that their position. He sneezed just as they entered the shaft, but luckily Rufus grabbed his nose.

"Hey KP, how are we supposed to know what this chick looks like?" Ron whispered; not so quietly. A grumbling sound echoes through the steel shaft then faded on down.

Kim sighed, hanging her head. "Stealth Ron remember, we don't know if their armed or who knows what else. And I think we'll know an ambassadors daughter when we see one." Kim whispered, as well as covering her mouth to stop any more vibrations possibly alerting the kidnappers. Yeah she should have left Ron at home.

They continued down the shaft, till they reached the grate. They could clearly see the labs layout, although it did not look to be abandoned. The equipment that layered the large open space was shining as if it was brand new. Wade had assured her that the lab was abandoned and was not supposed to have been re-used due to nuclear precautions. How ever was here, was definitely not authorised to be.

Just as Kim went to remove the grate blocking her exit, she heard muffled voices that were growing increasingly louder and very familiar. Her breath hitched as she watched the faint green screened super walk casually into the lab, said woman was thought to be dead after the Diablo incident. Kim's mind took her back to the moment as she watched Shego fly through the air towards her death, her eyes flowing with fear and shock. The teen hero still wakes up in a cold sweat after the nightmares that night caused.

"She-Shego?" was her hushed voice's only word. Kim and Ron continued to watch in awe as Shego walked up to the main console, she pressed a few buttons, before taking a seat on one of the plush leather couches. Lifting her legs up onto the makeshift coffee table, and then resuming the trademark Shego pose, nail file included.

Dr. Drakken could then be heard squealing 'Shego', which made the green skinned mercenary roll her eyes and grumble a few unpleasant words under her breathe. The barely audible sound of Drakken running down one of the corridors towards his reclining sidekick reached the ventilation shaft where Team Possible were spying from, knocking from their awed state.

Out of breathe; Drakken flopped down onto the couch panting. Only to be pushed off by an irritated Shego. "She is doing it again, you must help me." He whined pathetically.

"No can do Dr. D. You were so persistent about having the girl, so it's up to you to deal with her. Besides she's kind of cute, once you get past the ultra weirdness." She replied with a wave of her hand.

Back in the shaft Ron was getting edgy, he wanted out of the tin can that was containing him. He was sure that the girl mention had to be the ambassador's daughter, although he was deeply confused as to why Drakken wanted to kidnap her. "KP lets kick some butt." He prompted in a shouting whisper.

Almost immediately Shego's eyes shot up from her nails to where the noise came from, and she would recognise that childish voice anywhere. The question was why was, Miss Goody Goody spying on them in the first place. Since the Diablo plan was a massive failure, she and Dr. Drakken had been laying low, not evil plotting or anything remotely criminal.

Kim glared at Ron, who was now looking a little sheepish. She gentle removed the grate and dropped to the ground, Ron following clumsily behind. As the advantage of surprise was lost, there was no point in going in all aggressive. And even then she was feeling that she was more likely to hug the green thief than harm her...again.

"Give it up you two, you're under arrest. Now tell us where you're hiding the ambassador's daughter?" Kim ordered, taking her position in front of the two felons, who were looking at her in disbelief and confusion. With her hands on her hips she stared them down.

"What are you talking about Kimberly Ann? We are not hiding anyone; we have given up villainy, for I am now a family man." He boasted proudly.

Kim's now wide eyes shifted to Shego and then back to Drakken, she could not believe what she was hearing. Drakken and Shego could not possibly be together and have made a family, it was completely ridiculous. Kim's mind began to reel; a strange feeling began to bubble in her chest. What she really wanted to do right now was either punch Drakken in the face, or to beg Shego to say it wasn't true. These thoughts and feeling really threw her off, so much so that she couldn't even form a sentence.

"So you see Miss Possible, I have no intention of going back to my old life, when I very content in my new one. So if you would be so kind as to leave us in peace it would be appreciated." He waved joyfully, only to add some more as an after thought. "Although I would have liked to have Shego show you the door for old times sake, but I don't particularly want you any where near my dear Shego". He growled, with an intense glare to boot.

The green mercenary stayed quiet the whole time, she was too caught up in seeing her princess again that she wasn't paying enough attention as to where Kim's goofy sidekick had sneaked off to.

Only when a screaming brown haired woman came waddling in as fast as her heavily pregnant body could carry her, did Shego snap out of it. Moving quickly, taking advantage of Kim's mentally paralyzed state, she ran full force towards the brunette. With a high flip she came between a scared pregnant woman and a dead man aka Ron Stoppable.

Before Ron even realised it he was knocked 3 feet into the air from a well placed uppercut, surprisingly his jaw remained intact. Seeing that the buffoon was in a great deal of pain made her smile. Shego turned back to the woman. "Patti, are you okay? You know you're not meant to be moving around too much."

Patti nodded, while taking refuge in Shego's strong arms. They weren't quite as comforting to her as her Drewbie's, but they felt safe none the less.

Again Kim was back to the torn feelings, who was this girl getting all cosy with Shego. Shego never hugs anyone; well there was that little mishap with the Attitudeinator. Shego was going to tell Kim something and Ron had to screw up yet again and ruin it all. She refused to speak to him for weeks; she was so put out after losing Shego as a close friend. She had really grown attached in that small amount of time they spent together.

Kim watched as Shego led the girl over to Drakken who was looked caught between overly concerned and pissed off. Then again he was quite justified to do so, as the blonde idiot that followed Kim Possible around the world was chasing his pregnant fiancé.

With Patricia settled in Drakken's arms, Shego spun around to sort the buffoon out. Well she would have if Kim hadn't finally gained control of her limbs and jumped into action. "Don't start with me Pumpkin; he can't just go around chasing heavily pregnant women thinking its ok!" Shego growled.

Kim sighed knowing that Shego was right, but she just couldn't let the super powered mercenary wail on her boyfriend, even if she had wanted to do it herself for some time now. "I know that okay. Look just shows me where the ambassador's daughter is and we'll leave you alone okay, I promise." She pleads. Shego scrunched her face up, all the feelings that she had suppressed for the red head were storming through her body.

"I can't let you take her Kim." Shego replied, holding off all the raging emotions coursing through her. She reluctantly crouched down into a defensive pose. Kim had nearly killed her the last time they fought, not physically, but she broke her heart that night she was kicked in to the electrical tower.

This was not what Kim wanted at all. So instead of returning the fighting pose, she ran at Shego, moving faster than the green woman could think. Then before she knew it Kim was clinging on to her for dear life, her whole body shaking. "I'm so glad your okay Shego, I thought I lost you." She mumbled into Shego's cashmere dark green jumper.

Frozen in shock, Shego didn't know what to do, well she knew what she wanted to do and that was to wrap her arms tightly around the younger woman. But she knew that was not what she should want to do. Instead she attempted to pry the younger girl off of her.

"Uh Kimmie, what are you doing?" Shego asked, holding Kim away by her shoulders. In the corner of her eye she could see Ron frowning at the scene they were making; clearly he wasn't happy with his girlfriend of 2 years hugging a dangerous villain. He saw what was brewing between the two, when Shego has her attitude reversed. He stopped it then and he'll stop it now.

As Kim pushed past Shego's preventive hands, she re-wrapped her arms tightly around Shego. She didn't really care what the sitch looked like or how stupid she looked, she was just so happy to be near Shego again.

Taking advantage of Shego stunned state, Ron attacked only to be jumped on by Drakken. He had been watching the girls along with Patti, but she had seen Ron moving towards Shego and so she nudged Drew to do something. And he never moved so fast in his life, in seconds he had Ron pinned to the floor.

They grappled on the floor, till they knocked into the hugging girls. It took a while, but Shego finally let herself hug the red head. Slyly Shego gave Ron a swift kick in the back, trying to stop him from possibly hurting Drakken and stopping him from taking Kimmie away again. She wasn't bitter at all.

Kim pulled away from Shego, although she wanted nothing more than to stay in her arms. She knew these weren't the normally feelings of relief, but she honestly couldn't care less. She was happier now than she had been in a while. And she was definitely regretting not leaving Ron at home.

"Ron, what are you doing?!" Kim screeched. She glared down at Ron who was still being pinned under a surprisingly strong Drakken. He looked up at his girlfriend completely baffled, she was actually shouting at him, Kim never shouts at him.

"What am I doing? What do you mean what am I doing, what are you doing?!" He shrieked. Once Drakken had let him up, Ron started to wave his arms around manically.

Smiling nicely at Shego, Kim quickly grabbed a hold of a hysterical Ron and took him to a quiet corner. While Kim dealt with them drama, Shego looked over to Drakken, who looked at Patti, who then shrugged. She had only just recently joined to two; she didn't even know who Kim and Ron were.

"Are you sure about this Shego? I mean I know you've like Kimberly for a quite a while, but I mean after that Diablo incident..." Drakken trailed off, looking down guiltily. That whole thing was his fault and he knew that. He was very lucky that Shego forgave him for that plot, especially since it was a direct attack upon her crushes emotions.

"I'm sure as can be Dr. D. I gave her up once, and well look at her...she's not happy with the buffoon. I'm going to fight for her this time, I get that she may not like me in that way, but life is too short not to go for what you want right?" Shego looked between Patti and Drew. Both nodded their understanding of what Shego was saying.

The whispered argument, had turned into a full on blow out. Ron was starting to get more aggressive in his actions, now he was only centimetres away from Kim's face. Shouting in her face about how Kim was turning against him and their world.

Although once Ron started talking about taking someone away from Kim, she lost it. Faster than anyone could react, Kim's hand shot out and firmly slapped Ron across the face, with enough force that he was knocked to the side.

"He's not yours to take away, don't you ever bring my baby into this!" Kim screamed down at him. Shego quickly walked over to the two heroes. Her brain was fuzzy, after Kim's outburst about her baby. When did Kim have a baby? Who was Kim's baby?

"Sshh Kimmie calm down." Shego soothed, wrapping her arms around the furious red head. Kim started to relax against the pale woman, although her glare never wavered.

Ron was livid, Shego was right in front of him and hugging his girlfriend. Soothing away the girl's anger, that was his job not Shego's. Alright so he was the one that angered Kim and he had just been slapped for over stepping his mark, but it was still his job to calm his girlfriend.

"Get your filthy hands off of my girlfriend!" He shouted, veins bulging in his forehead and neck.

"I think you should leave Stoppable, Ciao will be in here in a few seconds and he hates blonde guys." Shego gave a glare of her own at Ron. "I'll take Kim to where ever she wants to be later on." She then whistled gentle, away from Kim's ear.

It wasn't long before two large golden brown wolves came into the room. One was baring its teeth, while the other didn't look too bothered, they both trotted over to where Shego and heroes stood. Both wolves took there places at Shego's side, one to her left, the other to her right.

"I'll see you back at the apartment Ron, Roman is staying with my parents for the weekend." Kim said through clenched teeth. She wouldn't put it past Ron to go and take Roman from her parents, so she would be going there to get Roman as soon as Ron left.

Not feeling so brave in front of the large wolves growling at him, Ron took his leave, but not without a sneer and deathly glare at Shego before he turned the corner.

"Ciao, Bella...follow him out." Shego ordered. The wolves were gone in a blink of an eye.

Kim had some concerns for Ron's health, but he had pushed her over the edge by threatening to take Roman away from her, saying that she was unfit to take care of him, as she must have lost her mind to even consider hugging a criminal.

"Shego I need to you take me to my parent's house...fast." Kim said. Shego didn't reply, she picked Kim up with ease and ran to the bases hanger, where her trustee jet lay in waiting.

It took under 20 minutes for Shego to reach the Drs Possible house. She wasn't happy that she was leaving Kim so soon, but she wanted to make the girl happy. So when Kim asked her to keep the jet engines running she was quite confused. It wasn't long before Kim came back aboard. Although she wasn't alone this time, there in her arms was a small black haired boy clinging to her.

He turned to look up at Shego, who was already looking down at him in confusion. His emerald green eyes stared back with the same confusion in them as Shego's. They stared at each other for a while, till the small boy started giggling and hid himself in Kim's hair.

"Roman this is Shego" Roman looked over at Shego again, this time he smiled brightly and attempted a little wave with his tiny hands. "Shego this is Roman, my son." Kim laughed as Shego choked a little. "You okay? She asked.

Nodding Shego, quickly took the jet back into the air. They were just in time to see Ron parachuting down to the garden they had just taken off from. Kim shook her head and scoffed, he was so predictable.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" Shego asked uncertainly. Kim nodded happily; she was actually excited to be around Shego again. Things had become so dull around Ron, he was changing and it wasn't for the better. Kim knew that Ron wasn't all to blame; he had taken her getting pregnant hard, especially since it wasn't his. Although in Kim's defence they were broken up at the time she got drunk and slept with that random at the club.

"I just need to go and pick up Ciao and Bella, and then we can get going." Shego said, she looked like she was deep in thought. Kim knew exactly what was going through the mercenary's mind at that moment.

"I'll answer all your questions when we get to yours, I promise." Kim smiled, making Shego smile back. It felt good to smile; Shego hadn't been able to honestly smile in a very long time. The universe really did have a way of coming around to those who waited long enough.


	2. The Little Prince

Beyond the Expected

Chapter 2 – The Little Prince

Shego made quick work of going back to Drakken's base to collect Ciao and Bella, the two large golden brown wolves sat quietly in the back of the jet just as Shego had said to. Though that didn't calm Kim down any, the wolves seemed to have taken a keen interest in Roman; their stares never wavered.

"Um Shego are you sure it's safe to have your dogs around small children?" Kim whispered so not to wake her napping son.

"They aren't dogs Princess. Ciao and Bella are highland wolves. They are very well behaved, and if I didn't think it was safe I wouldn't have brought them." Shego whispered back again conscious of waking the small boy, she tried her best not to sound offended even though she was. As evil as she is thought to be, Shego wasn't stupid and wouldn't knowingly put a child in danger.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything Shego, its just Roman is my world. I panic over the slightest things with him." Kim sighed; she knew her over protectiveness was something she couldn't just get over. Her parents had said that she was going to make herself sick with all the worrying that she does over her son.

The only response that Kim received was a slight nod of the head. The raven haired woman could only imagine what it's like to have a tiny person dependant on you for the love and safety that they need. She had just recently started thinking about children, and that was only because Patti was so close to having her twins.

The riding to Shego's home was shortened by her extreme flying speeds. According to the green woman she was desperate for some coffee, and that was her stern reasoning for the top speeds she was putting the jet through.

When the jet landed on the air strip that led to the safe house, Kim was in awe of the gigantic building that stood proudly on a lush green grassed hill top. Shego led Kim who had roman in her arms to the bunkers garage, where her black Audi R8 lay in waiting. It was just another thing that made the fiery red heads eyes bulge.

It was another quick ride that only lasted 5 minutes, though it should have lasted at least 15 minutes. Surprisingly Roman hadn't stirred once during all the travelling to and from Drakken's base.

By climbing the many stairs that led to the house Kim now knew how Shego managed to keep so fit, having to climb this many stairs just to get to her front door. It could also explain why no legal enforcers had found and stormed Shego's safe house. They must have taken one look at the stairs and thought 'forget it'.

Roman started to wake up when Kim was only half way up, his struggling was making Kim's hike all the more challenging. Giving in quickly against his fidgeting, Kim set Roman down gentle. She was more than happy to let Roman tire himself out while he attempted to climb the remaining stairs.

Watching intently from the side was Shego. Unlike Kim, Shego was a bit more wary about the little guy climbing the steps himself, especially with it being a very long way down were he to slip. Hoping to put her mind at rest, Shego clicked her fingers. Gaining Ciao's attention, she pointed at her eyes then at Roman. She trusted that her loyal pet would keep an unwavering watch over the small boy.

"You know Shego, its going to cost you a fortune to have a stair lift installed here, when you're unable to climb this mountain your self." Kim added sarcastically. She was doing her best to make it seem like she was making easy work for the steps, when she was actually mentally panting for breath. Unfortunately Shego's hawk like eye sight caught the small beads of sweat that were collecting at the red heads hair line.

"Aww does Kimmie need a piggy back?" Shego taunted, secretly hoping that Kim would take her up on her offer. She'd offer anything if it meant that she'd have Kim that little bit closer to her being.

"Pfft, this is no big." Kim scoffed; she even went as far as to trot ahead.

*

Three minutes later Shego reached the top, with a very out of breath Kim Possible attached to her shoulder. Ciao and Bella were right along side Shego, only Ciao had an equally tired Roman riding on his back. The tight grip that Roman had on his fur didn't seem to bother the larger wolf in the slightest.

He had been placed there by Shego, just after Kim had slowed down to a pitiful crawling up the steps. That was also when Shego had swept the red head up in her arms, flicking her gentle over her shoulder.

Unlocking the front door, Shego held it open for her pets, before walking herself through. She dropped Kim on the couch, just roughly enough to wake the girl from her tired trance.

"Looks like your crashing here Pumpkin, come on I get you some clothes and show you to the guest room." Shego said nudging Kim gently with her foot. Kim smiled gratefully; those stairs had really taken it out of her. And here she thought that she was at the top of her game.

It was strange how comfortable the two seemed to be together, especially with their past. To the world they should be at each others throats, looking to tear the other limb from limb. They shouldn't be doing what they were or feeling what they feel, but for now the world wasn't looking.

Shego led Kim along the halls till she was outside her own personal room. Opposite her room was another polished white door that led to the second largest room in the house. The raven haired woman refused to think of all the empty rooms in her house, right now she was focused on the fact that she was temporarily filling one of them.

"Okay so this is yours and Roman's room. There are some clothes already in there, but they are just random pieces. Oh and just so you know I'll only be just across the hall...literally." She said pointing her thumb backwards at her own door. Shego smiled sheepishly at the younger girl, she still hadn't got her head around Kim and her son being in her house about to spend the night.

"Thank you Shego for everything, and I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow." Kim replied, giving one of her own trademark smiles back at her old rival. Roman tugged at her trouser leg, lifting his arms up, looking to be picked up. "We really appreciate this. Good night Shego." Kim smiled again.

"Night Princess." Shego replied.

When she turned round Roman looked up at his mum then up at Shego his arms now out stretched the green skinned woman. Without hesitation she swopped the boy up in her arms, holding him securely. He looked at her for a moment, and then he smiled as his tiny hands cupped her cheeks and kissed her nose sweetly.

Shego blinked in shock, looking at the young boy's impish smile made it very obvious that he was Kim's; the air of innocence and the green all knowing eyes all tell tale signs. Roman had just unknowingly wormed his way into Shego's padlocked heart.

"Goodnight...little prince." Shego whispered to the small boy, before putting him back down on the floor. She watched him quickly waddle that small distance between herself and Kim. The red head held the door open for Roman to waddle through, smiling proudly the entire time. With one last wave and smile of the night towards Shego she closed the door.

*

The morning came quicker than Shego would have liked. Her curiosity may have been making her excited, but that didn't change the fact that she was most definitely not a morning person. Although the constant patter of tiny feet made it quite clear that Roman was awake and cause Kim some stress, as Shego could also hear the young mother running after the small boy shushing after every squeal.

The noise stopped at her door, meaning Roman had either been caught or his destination was reached. It appeared to be the latter, as tiny barely noticeable knocks were rapping on her bedroom door.

Sighing in defeat, the green mercenary rolled of the bed sluggishly and made her way over to the door. Upon opening the door, she squinted down to what looked like an apologetic Kim and a very happy Roman.

As much as she hated having her sleep taken from her, Shego couldn't help but smile back at the grinning boy. The moment she smiled, Roman's arms shot up stretching towards the ex-villainess. Taking pity on his hopeful eyes, Shego swept up the child, while mumbling her good morning to Kim.

"I made coffee." Kim replied, a slight pink hue covering her cheeks. Seeing Shego holding her son made her feel all fluffy inside, not willing to address the feeling she shook it off and followed Shego towards the kitchen.

Shego looked like a pro as she managed to hold Roman in one arm, while the other was busy putting her morning starter coffee together. It was as if she had done it all her life.

"Have you had anything for breakfast yet?" Shego asked as she turned to face Kim.

"Umm I didn't want to burn your house down, so I didn't even attempt it." Kim replied, a blush crept up on to her cheeks. She was learning very slowly how to cook from her mother, since she now had Roman to take care of. Although she had stopped cooking once she and Roman moved in with Ron, him being the master chef and all that.

"Okay, well how about while I cook the three of us some food, while you tell me the story that I've been promised." Shego offered. She was starting to feel less and less like her usual sarcastic self and more welcoming, kind of like how she used to be in her high school days before the comet.

"Okay." Kim replied hesitantly, very few people knew the truth and the look of disappointment always felt like a slap to the young red head. Shego nodded and passed Roman over to Kim, so that she could start on making the breakfast. "I just hope you won't judge me for it." She whispered. If Shego has in fact heard she made no recognition of it.

"Ron and I had started dating just after senior prom. I guess we were in that honeymoon phase, you know where everything seems like its heaven on earth and nothing can go wrong. Well once that wore out, we started to argue a lot. Normally it was over college, he was worried I was going to run off and leave him so that I could attend a prestigious college, while he went to culinary school." Kim took a breath. She gave Shego a silent thank you as she was presented with a tall glass of orange juice.

"I was having a bad day, it was my 18th and my family all had emergencies to take care of, so I was left on my own. The second I got home from shopping, I found Ron sitting in room holding a bunch of college acceptance letters. He hated that I was being accepted from colleges all over the world. We argued and ended up breaking up. I was angry at the world; I took a walk and ran into Senor Senior Junior." Kim laughed humourlessly.

Shego nodded along, while she poured my pancake batter into the pan. She had mentally told herself not to say a word until Kim had finished. Though at the mention of Junior she tensed, if he had touched her Kimmie he was going to regret it.

"Surprisingly he asked what was wrong with me and after I had a total break down, he offered me to accompany him to a party at one of his fathers many clubs. I went against what my head was telling me and went to the party; I started to drink, one after another. Slowly I started to feel better about my day, I was numb and all my thoughts were mist. I don't remember much from that point on, just flashes of dancing with some guys, everyone was pretty drunk. The next thing I know I'm waking up in some guy's bed...I bolted." Kim's voice cracked, all the shock and shame came back all at once.

Putting the last pancake on the plate, Shego moved round to Kim and embraced her tightly from behind. Roman was cuddled up into Kim chest; while Shego ran her hand threw his raven black hair.

"I think the worst part is, is that I can't even bring myself to regret it. It may have been mistake or an accident, but it gave me Roman." Kim sniffled, clutching her son closer to herself.

"Eat your pancakes pumpkin." Shego whispered just behind her ear. Slowly pulling away, Shego smiled at the scene of Kim hugging her son, both seeking comfort from the other. It could make the coldest of hearts warm.

"Thank you, Shego." Kim sighed. Picking up her fork she started to eat her pancakes. Shego put a small bowl of porridge in front of Kim. When Kim looked up confused, Shego nodded her head towards Roman. Kim smiled thankfully. She watched as Shego handed Roman his own spoon, before setting down to start on her own breakfast.

They ate in silence. Shego was thinking everything over, although she had only one thing on her mind.

"It wasn't Junior was it?" Shego asked hesitantly. Kim looked confused for a moment, but then when Shego looked at Roman, who was stuffing his cheeks with his food, she caught on.

"God no! No, no. He's definitely not Junior's." Kim gasped wide eyed, nearly choking on her own words. A shiver ran down her back at the thought of it.

Shego sighed in relief. Luckily for Junior he gets to keep Junior and twins.

* * *

Deepest apologises for the wait. I was hoping to post this 2 days ago, but as it is every time I sat down to finish writing I was interrupted. Finally got it done though, hopefully it'll be as enjoyed as the first. Reviews please.


	3. Patience is Key

Beyond the Expected

Chapter 3 – Patience is Key

Breakfast has long since finished. Kim and Roman were in the sitting room, watching cartoons. Shego was feeling like a creeper as she stood in the archway watching Kim and Roman have their brains turned to mush.

She tried to picture the three of them watching cartoons and movies together everyday, but every single time Ron popped up to whisk Kim away. Her shoulders felt heavier at knowing that she could never truly have Kim as her own, while Ron was in the picture.

Shego's sigh of frustration about having to be patient woke Kim up from her cartoon daze. She looked around wildly for a clock of some sort, not finding one she whipped her Kimmunicator out of her pants pocket.

The big red flashing numbers made her gasp. It was nearly lunch time, she had spent the whole watching cartoons and hadn't even realised it. Ron was not going to be happy, even when they argued and Kim spent the night in her old bedroom, she was always back in the morning.

"Come on I'll give you a lift" Shego seemed to know the question on her mind before she'd even thought of it. Not being totally oblivious Kim noticed Shego's slumped shoulders and sad eyes, she choose not to get into with the older woman, it wasn't her place to pry. Shego may be being very giving and friendly, the total opposite to her usual self, but that didn't mean they were real friends.

Kim picked up Roman and made her way back to the guest that she had stayed in. Once she had changed Roman into his previous clothes, she changed her self and met up with Shego at the main door. Ciao and Bella as always stood beside the green skinned woman, they were very proud creatures, but they were also kind hearted. Guess that's why they suit Shego so well.

*

From Shego's to Kim's was only a 5 minute trip in the jet, which didn't sneak past Kim's attention. She figured she's ask about it at some other point, if there was in fact going to be another point in which she'll get to have a civil conversation with the ex-thief.

The jet was steadily eased into the open area of the student parking for Kim's apartment. Looking over at her driver Kim smiled.

"Thanks for everything Shego; I really owe you one for this."

Shego smiled in response, not trusting her voice. Something just felt so final about it. Watching Kim gather Roman in her arms and then watching her open the hatch of the jet to exit. An inner debate broke out in Shego's head, should she watch her crush leave or get up and walk the girl to her door like a proper gentlewomen.

Shego growled lightly before she shot up from her seat after releasing her seat belt. Gentlewoman it was, she promised herself that she would take this chance to see how far things could go with her Kimmie.

"I'll walk to out Princess." Shego half shouted as Kim was already making her way down the jet's retractable steps.

The red head turned her head to look over the same shoulder that Roman was resting his chin on and smiled cheerfully at Shego's offer. Kim waited as Shego caught up to where she was, when she got there Roman immediately held out his arms towards to other raven haired figure.

Looking at Kim for permission, Shego held out her arms ready for Roman to be passed over to her. A wider smile was etched on to the hero's face, seeing Roman accepting Shego faster than anyone he had every met, apart from herself of course, was interesting to see.

At least with Roman being so clearly attached to the pale green woman, gave Kim the perfect excuse to keep in contact with Shego. Kim hoped that would mean more than a phone call on the odd occasion. She was pushing for weekly outings with the ex-villain; she just had to find out how much she could get away with before anyone grew suspicious of her intentions.

Together Kim and Shego walked around to the front of the apartment building. As Kim opened to buildings door, she was met by Ron who was holding four black carrier bags; the shock of running into Kim was evident on his freckled face.

"Oh. Hey Ron, what's in the bags?" Kim asked eyeing the bags suspiciously. The bags didn't look to be filled with trash and to have filled four bags with rubbish would require quite the party.

"Clothes" Ron replied simply. His eyes shifted to Shego, who glared at the blonde man. She knew exactly what that one worded answer meant. If it wasn't for Roman in her arms, she would have more than likely gone with temptation and knocked the buffoon on his backside; possibly leaving him with a concussion in the process.

Ron's eyes stayed on Shego and Roman, his shocked look quickly turning to one of disgust and hate. Roman never really got used to Ron, even though he was around since the little boys birth. Then again Ron always saw Roman as a reminder of Kim's drunken mistake, a time when he had almost lost Kim completely.

"Are you going somewhere Ron?" Kim asked confused. Her timid voice broke Ron out of his flash back, though the look of disappointment and resent was still there.

"No." Ron replied again with the one worded answer.

"Then what's with the bag Stoppable?" Shego asked. If he was going to do a shitty thing like throwing Kim and her son out, then he could at least have the balls to spit it out. Even if it meant Shego would make him say, the blonde man was going to tell Kim his intentions.

"Clothes." Ron growled out through gritted teeth.

"Whose clothes?" Shego was enjoying this far too much, especially since Ron was throwing Kim out, which meant that she would either be homeless or have to live with her parents. Unless...

"Kim and Romans, there I said it happy?!" Ron shouted.

Roman was startled by the raised voice and buried his face into Shego's long thick black hair. His whimpering was quickly noticed by both woman, Shego's glare appear once again with added fire, making the blonde man shrink back ever so slightly. Kim concernedly rubbed her sons back, hoping it offered some comfort to the boy.

"Yeah Stoppable I'm ecstatic that you're throwing a young mother and her son out on the streets. What is wrong with you?" Shego seethed. She passed Roman back to Kim, so that he was wouldn't be hurt should she accidentally lose control of her plasma.

Without even realising it Shego began to advance on the young blonde, who was trying his best to stand his ground and not look scared of the plasma wielding woman. A soft hand hesitantly gripping her arm made the fire in her melt, looking to her left she saw Kim looking pleading at her with her eyes. Sighing Shego back up away from Ron.

Discreetly Shego pressed the hatch button on her jet keys, letting the stairs lower themselves. This was another signal that Ciao and Bella were trained to understand. In a few seconds Ron was again shrinking back further, he even dropped the black bags he was carrying as he hastily backed up.

Ciao and Bella were quietly approaching the four, they went un-noticed to Kim until they were directly at Shego's sides once again backing her up. Not that she needed it, though the image of her three foot wolves was very intimidating.

"Get the rest of their things Stoppable" Shego ordered. Blinking was out of the question as she stared down the paling blonde before her. As Ron gathered his bravery and turned back to the flat stairs, Shego turned to face Kim who still had a constricting grip on her arm. "You're going to stay with me, at least till you can support yourself properly." Shego stated as she gently stroked Roman's jet black hair.

"Shego I can support both myself and my son, even if I couldn't my parents would help me out." Kim replied frowning. It wasn't like she was completely helpless and poor; she had her trust fund if times got hard; though she was saving that for a real emergency.

"I know that princess, but I would like to help you if you'd let me. I mean I can look after Roman while you're a college, since I'm retired and I have enough money to support myself 10 times over." Shego responded gently. "Look Kimmie we can talk about this later, right now we should just get your things ok." Kim nodded agreeing.

Shego left Ciao and Bella in charge of looking after Kim and Roman, while she took the bags back to the jet. While she was gone Ron had come back with the foldable bed that Roman slept on and all of his things, toys and such.

"Why are you doing this Ron? Are we breaking up?" Kim asked quietly.

Ron sighed, if he was honest with himself he knew a long time ago that he struck lucky when Kim fell in love with him, and he realised that he was just holding onto a dream that wasn't going to happen at this moment in their lives.

"You chose Shego over me Kim, I know you didn't mean to, but that's how I saw it. We need this break Kim; if we are ever going to have a future together then we both need to know where we're at in our own lives." Ron replied looking down at the floor, before looking up at the fiery red head.

While the two simply looked at each other, trying to communicate without having to actually use words, Shego walked over and took the rest of Kim's things and took them back to the jet.

Bella stood in front of Kim and nudged Roman's foot nose, getting both Kim's and Roman's attention. Un-consciously Kim put Roman on Bella's back, making sure he had good grip on Bella before letting him go.

Looking stunned Ron watched as Bella trotted off with Roman happily situated on her back. As he looked to go and get Roman back he was blocked off by another large growling wolf. Thankfully Kim came to his aid and gently tapped Ciao on the head; the wolf looked some what disgruntled, but was soon called over by Shego.

She had been watching from the jet stairs, as she waited for Bella to bring Roman over to her. She watched closely as Kim and Ron argued; it was clearly over Shego, her wolves and Roman. She chose to stay out of this one; she didn't want Kim thinking that she was trying to dominate her life.

Even though she knew Kim would be emotionally sore for a long while after her split with the buffoon, she was hoping that the possibility of them being together wouldn't go completely over the hero's head. God help her if she got stuck in the friend zone.


	4. Offers Up

Beyond the Expected

Chapter 4 – Offers Up

With most of the red heads belonging packed up in the jet, the situation finally seemed to hit home. Kim became quiet and motionless as she sat in the passenger seat of Shego's jet. She hadn't even batted an eyelid when Shego put Roman in the wolves care. The mercenary figured that he was safer there than sitting in the lap of an un-responsive Kim.

"Did that really just happen?" Kim whispered, though it was loud enough that Shego heard her clearly. Confusion set in as she didn't know whether Kim's question was directed at her or if it was Kim musing. So kept quiet thinking no answer was better than an un-wanted answer.

"Well did it or not?" Kim asked a still edge was added to her tone.

Completely baffled Shego gave a impressive fish impression, before stuttering in confusion as she tried to think up and answer that Kim would deem correct and hopefully . The longer she took the more agitated Kim got, which of course left Shego even more confused.

"Yes?" She replied hesitantly. Kim had just thrown a personality twist and said twist was making Shego slightly uncomfortable and if she was honest with herself maybe even slightly scared of the red head in the co-pilots seat.

"No! That didn't just happen. You know why?" Kim asked. Wisely Shego remained silent and acknowledged the question with a swift shake of her head. "It didn't just happen because that was to fucking unbelievable to have actually happened." Kim was seething.

The fact that Kim Possible the idol of all that is saintly just swore. What on earth had the world done to the teen hero? This from the girl who saw her ass when Shego merely started towards some not so PG words just swore. Shego was shocked no doubt about it, but she also felt somewhat proud of the red head.

***

The occupants of the jet were silent during the rest of ride back to Shego's home. Kim had calmed down some and had settled into a sad phase, though she still managed to look back every so often to check on Roman, which brought a smile to her frowning face.

When Shego had driven the plane into its bunker she stopped the jets and turned to Kim who was in the middle of unbuckling her straps. Kim soon noticed that she was the only one moving around she turned to look at Shego for answers.

"We need to talk Kim." Shego stated with a sigh. It wasn't a bad sigh, more a tired sigh than anything. She hadn't expected Kim to be kicked out of her home by the buffoon along with her child, so she had very little time to prepare herself some real options.

"Ok, about what?" Kim gave a sigh one of tiredness and upset.

"About where you are going to live, I know you have other options, but I would at least like for you to consider living with me. And I know there may be some issues about that like what will people think and you wanting to support yourself, but I have all that room and only me and the wolves live there. It's out of the way, but still near enough for you to continue your studies at Upperton." Shego looked hopefully into Kim's eyes as she listed some of the benefits of her home.

"It's not that I don't want to Shego, its just we were enemies not 36 hours ago. I just have to think on it and I was hoping we could take that time to really build a friendship. Please understand me Shego." Kim begged, she was one rejection away from using the infamous puppy dog pout, though that hadn't gotten her out of any trouble in the recent years. There is only so much a pathetic facial expression can fix.

"It's alright, I get it. Though I am disappointed, but as you wish Princess." Shego complied with Kim's suggestion and took it far better than what Kim was assuming she would. She was expecting a big long rant about how ungrateful she was that Shego was even offering her any kind of help after what she had done in the past. "Let get you back to parental housing then." Shego smiled.

It wasn't a total loss for the ex-villainess; at least Kim was still interested in keeping her around. And as awful as it sounded, this was the probably the best time to start her plan of getting Kim to finally see that she, Shego, was the perfect choice in partners intimately and emotionally and not to mention financially.

The ride to Kim's was not so quiet this time around, as Kim was talking about how much fun it'll be to get to know each other properly. She hadn't forgotten about the mishap with the Attitudeinator, but that was the real Shego, Kim wanted all of Shego the good and the bad. Although how Shego wanders around so freely is something Kim intends to find out soon enough.

Pulling up outside of the Drs Possible residence, Shego got out opening Kim's door for her, before moving the seat forward to let Ciao and Bella out. Kim was next to lean into the car, as she unbuckled Roman from the centre seat.

With Roman in her arms Kim started walking towards the house that made her feel safe and loved all throughout her childhood. She hadn't realised that Shego wasn't following till she reached the door to knock; when she did she turned around and looked at the green women expectantly.

"What?" Shego asked raising one of her finely plucked eye brows.

"Aren't you coming in? I thought we were going to be hanging out, and I would like for you to officially meet my parents." Kim replied.

"I—uh didn't know if you wanted me to" Shego replied looking sheepish as she shyly rubbed the back of her neck. Slowly Shego made her way to the door, where Kim stood waiting with a smile on her face.

Once they both stood together, Kim gently pressed the bell on the side of the door. Shego almost ignited her hands when a single brick of the house's wall folded in on itself and was then replaced by a robotic eye. A neon blue beam scanned both women, once the scan finished the eye withdrew and was once again a normal brick.

"What the hell was that Kimmie?" Shego asked looking confused and a little un-nerved. She was already on edge about meeting the family, the last thing she needed was to be confronted by who knows what genius inventions lay inside and around the Possible home.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, Roman Isaac Possible and guest...access granted." The robotic voice made Shego start a little, she soon became suspicious when the door seemingly opened by itself, there was some very eerie about the whole experience.

"Shego chill out, you're acting as if you haven't been working for a mad scientist for most of your adult life." Kim laughs while she led Shego into her old home. Shego motioned for her pets to wait where they sat; by the perfectly maintained bed of flowers.

"Yeah well usually supposedly genius robotics is soon followed by an explosion." The older woman mumbled, suddenly feeling regretful of having her somewhat protectors wait outside. The reason behind having Ciao and Bella stay outside was that Shego wasn't sure whether the Possible parents would appreciate animals in their home. She knew for a fact that Kim had never had any pets while she lived with her parents all throughout her childhood.

Once they reached the lounge Kim set Roman down on the plush carpet, while motioning for Shego to take a seat on the couch. The red head went off in search of her parents.

It seemed that there was already a silent agreement that when ever Kim wasn't around, Roman automatically became Shego's top priority to watch over. Not that she minded, as Roman was quite an odd child to watch. Most young children would find something to entertain themselves with, but Roman seemed quite happy just to sit right next to Shego, while she smoothed his rebellious hair down.

That was the scene that Ann Possible walked in on. To say she was shocked would be an understatement; it had been a long while since she had last seen the black haired woman. Her instincts were telling snatch her grandson up and run screaming for the panic room, but something about the way Shego was caring for Roman made her more intelligent side reign over her instincts.

It wasn't long before Kim and her father joined Ann in the opening of the lounge, all three Possibles stood quietly as they watched the youngest Possible try to communicate with the retired villainess.

Roman didn't talk, though he was at an age where he should be. So the young boy actually trying to talk to a person who he had only recently met was astounding, and such an occurrence warranted the Possibles silence.

"P—Pi—Pince" He garbled with great difficulty. Though the black haired boy looked mighty proud of himself, even more so when Shego grinned happily back at him.

"That's right...little Prince." Shego cuddled to boy closer before flipping him onto his back gently and started to tickle the now squealing child mercilessly. It was apparent to the Possible family that Shego had no idea about the miracle that she had just encouraged and witnessed.

"Did my baby just say his first word?" Kim asked herself stunned. Her question brought Shego out of her own world as well as her parents from their shock.

Almost immediately Shego stopped tickling the boy and returned him to the seat next to her. A slight blush graced her cheeks at being caught in such a moment. Her reputation was mostly shot now, even though she was looking to be with Kim, Shego still didn't want people thinking that she was just some softy, it just wouldn't do.

"Hey Kimmie. Kimmie's mom...Kimmie's dad." Shego smiled shyly, clearing the lump from her throat. The staring was getting a little annoying, okay so she had been acting like an idiot and way out of character, but come on, it's rude to stare not to mention they had completely ignored her greeting.

"Hello." Ann replied steadily. "Forgive our behaviour Shego, but we thought we heard Roman say something. This is silly of us, as he can't talk." Ann laughed slightly, still not fully convinced that she had imagined her grandson speak his first words.

"Uh—you weren't imaging anything Ann. Roman has been trying to say little prince since I called him it the night Kim stayed at my home." Shego replied confused, whenever Roman had been in her care he was always trying to repeat those two words. Surely Kim would have known.

"You called him Little Prince?" Kim asked shakily. Her son had finally made some effort in communicating verbally. She thought he was mute; this was definitely a load off her mind, though she would have liked to hear his first words the first time he tried.

"Well it only seems fair, since you're the princess. I hope you don't mind, I mean I won't call him that if you don't like it." Shego answered looking unsure of herself. Kim really was turning her life upside down. She was doing things she never would and feeling things she never could.

"No—no it's fine, I mean he actually said something." Tears built up in Kim's eyes, she was so happy. She threw herself into Shego's stunned arms, mumbling her thank you over and over. She could almost cringe at herself; she had been so sure she wasn't going to be one of those over emotional mothers.

***

When Kim had calmed down, they four adults sat in the lounge drinking coffee, while they discussed the events of the past 2 days. Obviously they were shocked that Ron had kicked Kim and Roman out of the house, it took Ann nearly half and hour to calm her husband down, he was about ready to get his blow torch and the twins and make his way over to Ron.

"So am I okay to stay here for the time being, just till I get everything sorted?" Kim asked, looking hopefully at her parents. She'd figure college and everything out, once she knew where she was staying.

"Of course Kimmie-cub, you are always welcome to stay here, but there is that issue of who's going to be looking after Roman while you're working or at college" James stated, looking concernedly towards his first child.

"I can babysit if there is no one else." Shego blurted out, she smiled shyly when all Possible eyes turned to her. Ann's rich blue eyes were really quite intimidating; Shego thanked the higher ups for giving Kim a gently green.

"See problem solved; besides it'll be perfect with Shego looking after Roman some times, since he only seems to want to talk with her around." Kim smiled, there was now another reason to keep Shego around and hopefully it meant that Shego would want to stay around.

"This is going to sound rude Shego, but I must ask...are you not a fugitive, won't the authorities be looking for you?" Ann asked, though she sounded innocent Shego could see the hint of warning in the older red heads eyes. The ex-mercenary gulped.

"Well—uh actually Betty Director had all of my warrants scraped, something about being kicked into an electrical tower that's four times the voltage of the electric chair, being punishment enough. And we made a deal, I stay crime free and I can walk free." Kim looked guilty but also surprised; she had wanted to ask about how Shego managed to walk around to freely for a woman who was wanted by some of the most powerful countries in the world.

"Really, just like that?" James asked just to confirm.

"Yeah well apparently the only two options of this state where I have to be tried only allow either the lethal injection or electrocution, and as I've already survived an extremely high voltage means that the chair is out. And the scientists have found that my body absorbs the poison and in turn making more concentrated plasma. Oh and no prison can hold me, so we made a compromise. One that I plan on sticking to." She smiled proudly, and so she should. Even though Betty Director would never say it, she was extremely proud of her commitment.

Smiling joyfully Kim gently lay her hand on Shego's forearm in a congratulatory gesture. For the first time in a long time the young red heads smile reached her eyes.

"Okay well that is good enough for me. We'll have to work out a schedule and then work on from there. How does that sound to everyone?" James looked round, getting a nod and a smile from each of the woman. He looked at his grandson who was giving him thumbs up, but he held his serious little face.

The aging man grinned, the boy was definitely a Possible, the offspring always start of a little strange, but they soon grow in to their brilliance.

The group chatted pleasantly for a few more minutes till menacing growls and barks could be heard. In an instant Shego was on her feet and making her way to the front door where she had left her companions.

Reaching the door she yanked it open, nearly knocking Kim off her feet as she was so close behind the green skinned woman. Seeing the cause of her pet's fury made her groan and roll her eyes, it was none other than Ron Stoppable, who was so conveniently hiding behind a curvaceous young black woman, who was clearly wearing the latest fashion trends.

"Monique?" Kim asked confusedly, while walking up past Shego to stand beside Bella; who was quietly sitting down again with the bored look on her face. Kim made a mental note to ask what the wolf's deal was.

"Hey GF, how about you call off the dog squad. This outfit cost bomb." Monique gestured up and down her outfit; it was admittedly a good look on the young woman.

Not knowing how to call off the guard or whether the wolves would even listen to her, Kim looked over her shoulder at Shego, who was busy glaring at Ron, who was slight cowering behind the fashion diva. Kim cleared her throat getting Shego's attention.

The raven haired woman sighed in annoyance, before calling her pets back to her. The discipline that she wolves held was remarkable, they went from being on guard to sitting statue on opposite sides of their owner.

"So what brings you two here, especially you Ronald?" Kim asked with a trace of venom when she said her ex-boyfriends name. Ron cringed a little, he went to hide further behind Monique, but she had had enough and side stepped, leaving him in full view.

"Well actually I was just walking by minding my own business, when this DA grabs me and starts using me as a damn shield, because the puppies wanted to play. I'm innocent in all this, so I have no idea what he's doing here." Monique shrugged, she looked and sounded believable and it wasn't odd for the fashion conscious woman to be walking past on her way to work.

"Okay well Ron what is it you want? I mean you can't use Monique's story as you don't have a job and your parents live on the other side of town." Kim asked, her foot started tapping, while her hands rested on her hips.

"Well I—uh I cam to—uh get you back" He stammered.

A sizzling noise was heard and then a smell of burning foliage wafted through the air. Shego stood ridged her hands alight up to her elbows and the once pristine flower garden now lay in ashes.


	5. No Joke

Beyond the Expected

Chapter 5 – No Joke

The scent of burning foliage hung in the air. Sensing the cause of the smell Kim turned around with a look of shock upon her face. Her mother's once pristine flower garden was ruined; there would be hell to pay for that that was for certain. Though that wasn't the cause of her shock, her shock was from Shego's reaction.

The proud ex-villain stood glare blazing at what seemed to be an empty space, though it was once occupied by one Ron Stoppable. He was the first to see Shego light up and had quickly retreated behind the confused Monique.

"Are you kidding me?!" Shego shouted as she advanced on the cowering blonde man. He no longer had a guard as Monique had already sensed the drama about to unfold; she moved quickly over to Kim.

"Call me with details later!" She whispered, and after a quick good luck she was half way down the street, before Kim could silently reach out to her looking for some help in the soon to be confrontation.

Seeing that Shego was quickly gaining ground towards her ex, she made a quick decision to intervene as she had already noted that the attractive green woman had yet to power down. She stopped for a moment to admire how powerfully alluring Shego seemed when angry, but quickly shook those thoughts from her mind to save her idiotic friend.

The red head would have been a lot braver had it only been Shego to step in front of, but alas her guard wolves were also advancing forward, never leaving their masters side. And Bella had a strange glint in her eyes; Kim immediately decided she preferred the bored look the smaller wolf usually possessed.

"Shego please c-calm down!" Kim stuttered as Bella started to growl, it much more menacing than that of her mates. Kim was tempted to leave Ron to fend for himself and run for the safety of her parents house, but the hero inside continued to rule strongest over her instincts.

"Bella." Shego hissed, reprimanding the growling beast. It was one thing to intimidate her princess with her ruthless eyes, but Shego would not allow Bella to growl at Kim, even if she was doing it in her defence.

Bella snorted, but stopped growling, though the look in her eyes never wavered. Wolves can be such temperamental creatures.

"Why are you protecting him?" Shego asked in disbelief. She didn't think she was being stupid by any means. Wasn't it a common reaction for people to allow the demise of people who have done them wrong? She was sure it wasn't just a villain thing. It was human thing and of that she was sure. So why on earth was Kim protecting the buffoon?

Unless...unless she still loved him.

"Cause I'm her man, duh." Ron replied feeling a lot braver with Kim on his side, or what he thought to be his side.

"You don't speak. I'm not above melting your little pecker off stoppable, Kim or no Kim you wouldn't last 2 seconds against me!" Shego growled. Her heart was working double time, his words definitely hit a rough spot and now all she could think was that the blonde buffoon was speaking the truth. Back before her 'shock treatment' Shego would have pulled her losses and made a break for it, but she wasn't going to give Kim up not this time.

The commotion had brought the Possible parents out of their house and into their yard. The first thing Ann noticed was her torched pride and joy; she would deal with that later. The second thing she noticed was her daughter standing between a smug Ron Stoppable and what seemed to be an extremely pissed Shego.

A closer look at her daughter showed that she was indeed frozen in some form of shock or fear. Fear seemed to be the most obvious conclusion, as the younger red head was facing down a super powered angry woman and two very large dogs. Ann could think of a number of fully grown men who would have wet themselves had they been in her daughters position.

"Please Shego I'm doing this for you." Kim finally replied after gathering her senses. It was the hurt that was underlining Shego's voice that had temporarily stunned her into silence. "I mean call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure causing physical harm is a crime." Kim's tensed shoulders relaxed, when Shego put out her hands...though she could have lived without the look of defeat on the older woman's face.

She took Shego by complete surprise when she gently wrapped her arms around the green woman's neck. The embrace was warm and comforting, which cause Shego to just melt into the hug. Shego's arms slid around Kim's waist slowly, just in case it was the wrong move to make. When there was no attempt made to pull back, Shego tightened her hold, so that Kim was held more securely. Both women sighed, content in their position.

Ron made glared hatefully at Shego. He wasn't going to lose to some freaky green hussy. Kim was his and she always would be, no matter what he did Kim always forgave him and took him back. Wanting to break up what he found an uncomfortable situation; Ron made a small coughing noise. When that was ignored he took a breath to make a louder noise, but something struck him hard between the shoulders, knocking the breath right out of him. He was knocked down onto his stomach from the blow.

Groaning Ron rolled over onto his back to see what had hit him, though when he had he wished he hadn't. Looking down at him were two fully grown, beefed up Possible twins. Since Kim's graduation their liking of Ron had taken a big dip and they made sure he knew of it.

The twins had a growth spurt during their junior year in high school and since being seniors they had started to build a lot muscle due to their obsession with football. They now towered over Ron's 5'8 with their 6'6. No one knew where they got their height from.

Jim and Tim smiled slyly with a hint of warning down at Ron. Knowing full well of the damage the twins could cause, Ron stayed silent on the floor. Only choosing to get up once Kim and Shego broke apart, he was waiting for Kim's parents to go crazy over Shego touching their daughter, but no such outburst came.

In fact James and Ann Possible were standing by watching the two women with small but curious smiles. James had no problems with Shego; he had always been quite fond of the woman since her stay with them a few years back. Ann was apprehensive, but only because she detested any form of drama, which she knew was going to follow Kim if she decided upon a relationship with the other woman.

"Kim I'm sorry about before, please come back." Ron begged. He attempted the puppy dog pout, but looked like he was constipated instead...some people just can't do the pout and Ron is one of them.

The twins rolled their eyes, it was unknown why they disliked him so much, though most people guessed that it was due to his reaction to Kim's pregnancy and the overall way he treated their sister.

Shego growled quietly along with her pets, the buffoon was asking for a slow death in Shego's eyes. She just needed to be pushed a little further, not that she would so anything to jeopardise her chances with Kim, but still the images of his demise were enjoyed immensely.

"Ron you must be going crazy or something, because you just kicked me and my son out of the apartment this morning and now you're asking for me to come back" Kim asked in disbelief. Ron had never been the brightest, but he was really pushing the boat out on this one.

"I know, I wasn't thinking. Will you please at least let me make it up to you?" Ron sighed. Maybe Kim wasn't going to just forgive him this time around.

"As friends yes, you can try. But what you did Ron was so not cool." Kim replied pointedly. When she thought that the conversation was over Kim turned around to face Shego. Knowing the woman was waiting for a reason to kick Ron's ass, she took a hold of Shego's shirt sleeve and gently pulled her towards the house.

Then Ron spoke up.

"Where is she going?" He looked in Shego's direction with distaste. There was an unspoken challenge between them for Kim's affection.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Kimmie and I are friends. And I'm taking Kim's family out for dinner." Shego stated, before Kim could respond. If Kim didn't speak then Shego thought she could control the situation to her advantage.

"Alright" Jim and Tim exclaimed together. Giving each other a hard sounding high five, James smiled it had been awhile since he and the family had been out for a meal together. "Way better choice in life partners sis." Tim laughed as he patted Shego roughly on the back; Kim was getting gentler congratulatory pats from Jim.

Eyes wide Kim blushed profusely, it wasn't like she hadn't thought about Shego in that way before, but to have it assumed really threw her off. Nervously she looked over at Shego, who looked slightly pained by the welcoming pats, though she also noted the faint blush that graced her cheeks. It was oddly cute on the usually hard looking woman.

Nothing else was said on the matter as Kim and Shego were ushered quickly into the house by the twins; Ron was left outside on his lonesome mouth wide open in shock. The look Mr Possible was sending him through the window made him move from the Possible yard, he walked back to his empty apartment in a daze.

"So Shego when were planning on taking us? Oh and think carefully as the boys eat like cattle." Ann inquired, smiling sweetly at her offended sons, who huffed at the accusation. They were growing guys they needed more helpings than the average person.

"Well Angela's is pretty decent and it's mixed cuisine. Angela is an amazing chef; she definitely has me always coming back for more." Shego gushed, her mouth watered at the thought of the flame grilled steak marinated in a honey and mustard sauce.

Nobody noticed Kim's frown. Something about the way Shego talked about the chef made her body tense up, and unlike before this wasn't a feeling she could just shake off. She needed to see this Angela and get a proper reading of her. Kim thought it odd that she suddenly felt threatened by a woman she has never met; she was also confused as to why she felt threatened at all.


	6. Angela's

Beyond the Expected

Chapter 6 – Angela's

"Good Afternoon Miss Go." Spoke a smartly dressed blond, who looked like her smile was going to grow into an unprofessional size. She clearly thought highly of Shego as she was almost bouncing on her toes seemingly eager to please.

"Afternoon, Cecily. Can I get a table for seven please? And we'll need a high chair." Shego asked, smiling politely towards the young girl. Cecily knew Shego's tastes and expectation down to a tee. There was always a table reserved for Shego, as she was Angela's favourite customer.

"Right this way Miss Go." Cecily lead the group to a quiet table near the back, by a ceiling to floor window looked out over the pier. When everyone was seated, Cecily brought over a high chair from the back and set between Kim and Shego. "I'll just go tell Angela your here and then I'll be back for your orders." Once they all had a menu, including a kiddies menu for Roman, Cecily made her way back to the kitchen.

The Possibles went about looking over the menu, their eyes refusing to look at the prices, as from the look over the place; they could tell a meal here could even make a hole in their pockets. They could only imagine how much money Shego had to be able to afford a meal with this price tag for seven people.

Shego didn't have to look to know what she wanted, she would just wait to see what Angela suggested for that day, though she usually had that gorgeous steak that Angela makes, but maybe today is a day for change.

Five minutes later a soft brown haired woman walks up towards the table. Her pleasant smile turned towards Shego, her grass green eyes quickly searched over the table.

Due to the woman's focus, Kim assumed that this woman was Angela. She took the time that Angela spent looking at Shego to check out what she felt she was up against. She had sat in silence on the way to the restaurant, must of the time was spent thinking through why she felt so threatened by a woman who Shego spoke so fondle of.

She recognised that she was threatened, but refused to accept the reason for that feeling. She put it down to being protective over her new friendship with the older woman.

As she looked over Angela, she noted everything. The woman obviously took pride in her appearance and looked after her self. Even under the baggy kitchen clothes, Kim could see the strain of the woman's ample chest; she couldn't help but be envious. Her boobs had filled out over the years, but they weren't eye catching. Well Kim didn't think so.

"So who are this brave souls that dare keep you company Tally?" Angela asked grinning, she was smiling even more when she heard her friend growl. Her friends company obviously didn't know the ex-mercenary's name. Accidents happen.

"You're wicked you know that." Shego sighed; she just hoped nobody asked about it, though with Kim that would be highly unlikely. "Angela this is the Possible family. This is James, Ann, Jim, Tim, Kim and Roman Possible" Shego pointed out each member as she said their name.

Angela's eyes nearly bugged out when Shego mentioned Kim, but the look Shego was giving her told her enough, mainly that she should shut her mouth before she even opened it. Shego had spoken about Kim a lot during her occasional drunken rambling that Angela has had the pleasure of sitting through. But now she had a face to match the name and she could see the younger woman's appeal, she was baby faced, but still held a mature look to her.

Clearing her throat Angela looked away from Shego's hard eyes and went around the table taking in each person by name. She noted that Ann was almost Kim's lookalike, so it was quite possible that Ann was the picture into Kim's future and if that was true, then the young woman was only going to improve with age.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. And please don't let the interior decor of my place put you off, it wasn't my idea." Angela laughed; she knew she already won the boys votes, the males were always the easiest.

Kim and Shego were the only two who didn't look around. Shego because she already knew about the number of pictures and poster menu's that had Angela's face pasted on them and Kim well Kim was too busy glaring at the soft brunette. The woman's almost silent conversation with Shego didn't go un-noticed by Kim.

"Well it's a very nice place you have here Miss Angela." James stated after a thorough look around.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say so. It looks like Cecily is back to take your order, so I best be getting back to the kitchen, before a riot breaks out." Angela said smiling; she politely tipped her head to Shego's guest. And just before Shego could ask she already had the reply on her tongue. "The honey glaze pork chops, with butter fried asparagus and sticky rice."

"Sounds, perfect." Shego laughed, silently thinking that maybe she did come here to often. Who knew she was so predictable. She knew she wouldn't go eat anywhere else, well unless Kim suggested somewhere at any point, but she wouldn't go without a fight. Or at least make it look like she'd put up a fight.

"What can I get you?" Cecily asked.

"Two large mixed meats, a garden salad and T-bone steak with salad please." Ann replied answering for her husband and sons as well as herself. Kim was still deciding, as she always was the last, she had always been too picky with her food when it came to restaurants.

"And you Miss?" Cecily asked her pen poised ready to scratch down the remaining order, she had Shego's written down the moment she had gotten the nod from her boss; Angela.

"Does the prawn cocktail have shells? And the sea bass is it de-boned, I hate bones?" Kim rattled on about each item of the menu. Shego stared at the girl in disbelief; Ann and James were shaking their heads, while Jim and Tim were rolling their eyes. Kim did this every time they went out. It was one of the reasons they don't go out.

Cecily didn't even know where to start with the questions she had to answer; she had actually forgotten the first few questions.

"She'll just have the steak with chips. And the little prince will have mash potato, sausage and gravy." Shego answered, she had seen that Kim wasn't finished with her questioning of the menu and she had had just about enough of hearing Kim be so picky over what was on offer. Cecily was thankful that Shego had stepped in; she had started to feel almost targeted by the red head.

"Will you be having your usual drink, merlot?" Cecily asked this was going to be an expensive night for Miss Go. Normally she wouldn't have asked and would have just brought the bottle over, but because there would need to be more than one bottle brought over she thought it better to ask.

"I'll be right back with your drink and meals." Cecily replied after getting an affirmative nod from Shego and went on her way to get what table had ordered.

"I may not have wanted steak." Kim huffed, folding her arms. Roman followed suit, though he was smiling cheekily at Shego, so she stuck her tongue out at the boy, before looking back at the pouting Kim.

"Well that's what you're having so get over it. Besides if you really didn't want steak you wouldn't have sat back quietly while I ordered it. You're a lot of things Kim and a push over isn't one of them." Shego stated, looking quite pleased with herself for having stopped Kim's argument flat out.

Ann was watching the two women and she couldn't help but smile, it looked like her daughter had found her match in Shego in more ways than one. Unlike Ron, Shego had the means and the mind to really look after her daughter and to make her happy, all that was left was to get Kim to see what was right in front of her.

"So Miss Go, what is your name? I'm assuming your mother didn't name you Shego from birth." James asked. The question got the tables attention and all eyes were on Shego waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Uh well actually my name is Tallulah, but it's Tally to those who insist on saying my real name." Shego mumbled. Her mother must have been so high when she named her only daughter after a character from Bugsy Malone.

"Hmm Tally it is then, much better than Shego don't you think Kim?" Ann asked her daughter, nudging Kim's side a little to bring her into the conversation and out of her spacey area.

"How does Angela know your name? Are you really close or something?" Kim asked, the underlining jealously in her voice wasn't hidden very well and the fact that Kim was jealous made a part of Shego happy. It at least showed that unconsciously Kim cared for her more than what she was showing to be friendly.

"It slipped out one night." Shego replied shyly, she wasn't going to tell them that it slipped out during one of her many drunken night ramblings. A drunk wasn't exactly a great image and certainly not one that any parent would accept for one of their children's possible partners.

"When you say night you mean a night you spent to" Kim was cut off by Cecily reappearing with two bottles of pricey merlot. Shego couldn't have been more thankful for the girl's timing, she was definitely getting larger tip than usual.

"Are you ready for your meals?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah and can we get some napkins please." Shego asked, it was common knowledge that kids made a mess with their food right? Well it was safer to have something to clean up messes and not need them than not have them and need them.

Two minutes later the table each had their requested meals sitting in front them steaming. Roman had immediately stuck his hands into the mash, the heat not even fazing him, which made Shego look at him with raised eyebrows, before she pulled his hands out and cleaned them off and then handed him a fork. The sausage had been delivered cut in slices.

Shego chewed quietly on her honey glazed pork chop, while she watched Kim take her first bite of steak. If she had made the wrong choice on the steak then she may be taking steps backwards instead of forwards.

Chewing slowly Kim felt the juices run around her mouth. Noting that the steak had been marinated in spices, she reluctantly started nodding, showing that she was happy with her meal. Shego's shoulders relaxed, at least she was in the clear and by the way Roman was shovelling it in she made a good choice on his part as well.

"So Tally what are your – intentions with our sister?" Jim and Tim asked making both Kim and Shego choke on their food. Shego was the first to recover as Kim was frozen in some sort of shock and embarrassment.

"We are um friends...just friends. Strictly friends." Shego stuttered, looking at Kim for confirmation. Shego's pain wasn't as well hidden as she thought, and Ann began to feel sympathy for the green toned woman.

"Yes...friends." Kim whispered as she moved her food around with her fork. To avoid Shego's gaze, Kim picked up a napkin and began to wipe her sons mouth clear of dribbling gravy and clinging mash.

Silence passed over the table. Both Kim and Shego refused to look in the others direction, which again was seen by the Possible family. Though Shego may not have been their first choice for Kim, she was by far the best option. As long as Kim was happy they could hardly care for who she chose to be partner with.

"So how long have you known Angela?" Ann asked to break the not so comfortable silence.

"Umm well officially I've known her two years, un-officially maybe three years. I bumped into her, about an hour after my shock treatment and she insisted she make me some food and drink. I've been coming here ever since." Shego replied, smiling at the memory. It had been a shitty day and she was dragging herself round, looking for a car to lift so she could return back to her house.

Kim sunk back into her seat, the incident was always a sore spot, and it was definitely not one of her better moments in life. Had she known that Shego was going along with the plan un-informed then she might have felt differently that night, it was a possibility. She may not have even re-bounded onto Ron.

Seeing Kim's forlorn expression, Shego reached across under the table and gently placed her hand over Kim's left knee, giving a slight squeeze and a smile, before she removed her hand.

~*~

When the table had each finished their main, Angela made another appearance along side Cecily, who was there to take the plates away.

"Hope it was all to your liking?" Angela laughed, she never had any doubt about her food, but some times there were customer's who just tickled her nervous bone. Shego wasn't an issue as she knew she already had Shego coming back for more of her cooking, but the Possible clan were a whole new bunch of people and she really wished to have their approval.

"As annoyingly perfect as usual Angel." Shego laughed.

"Well I've always had your favour Tally; you can't seem to get enough of me." Angela winked, and then laughed as Shego blushed lightly. Most of the table smiled cheerfully at the interaction between the obviously close women. Kim wasn't too happy with the borderline flirting; it was that weird feeling smacking her in the chest again.

Reaching for her wine glass Kim looked innocent, while her spare hand reached across under the table similar as to what Shego had done to reassure her, though Kim's hand settled on Shego's strong thigh.

Choking on air, Shego coughed covering her shock and what ever it was Kim was trying to do to her. Her playfulness with Angela died out completely as she now daren't move. Shocked eyes sneakily shifted over to the youngest red head, who was smiling innocently in her direction, though her hand was lightly stroking Shego's thigh, making the older woman's throat tighten and dry up like an old river bed.

"Are you okay dear?" Ann asked confused as Shego was quite happily laughing and teasing one moment and then the next she was stock still and breathing deeply. The doctor side of Ann was telling her to get up and check over the darker haired woman.

"She's fine, just anxious for her dessert though I think. Right, _Tally_?" Kim said, still smiling as if she wasn't the main cause of Shego's distress or arousal as the case was becoming. Kim's wandering hand was getting bolder and bolder. Question was whether Kim was doing it on purpose or un-consciously?

"Dessert?" Angela asked, looking round. She tried not to let her eyes linger to long Shego, as every time she looked in her friend's direction she got a particularly venomous look from the younger red head of the table.

Getting agreement from the table Angela went on to explain each selection that was on offer that night. Shego tried to listen, but Kim was acting weirder, friends don't rub and squeeze other friends' legs in such a way that they are causing tropic meltdown of their friends' brain.

Feeling the blush work its way up her face, Shego decided that she needed to stop what ever this was from getting out of hand. Sneakily shifting her right hand down under the table, she placed her hand firmly over Kim's stopping her from going higher as well stopping stroking. Kim didn't try to struggle out of Shego's hold, thinking that she'd made her point; Kim just left her hand under Shego's quite happy with its placement. Again that was another thing she refused to think anything unusual of.

"I personally recommend the sweet praline cake. It has a biscuit base, soft nougat filling and then encased in chocolate. Or there is a lemon tart, a bittersweet dessert, but perfect for the summer." Those were two options that Angela had the most faith and pride in.

"Well in that case we'll take four praline cakes please." Ann ordered. Again she left Kim to her own devices, though she had a feeling that Shego was going to take over for Kim and Roman again.

"Lemon tart for me, fruit pot for the kid and chocolate gateau for the princess." Shego replied. Seeing Kim pouting again, Shego explained her reasons for her choice this time. "Look Princess, you hate lemon and nougat makes you sick and the fruit pot is for kids. And I know for a fact that you would bathe in chocolate if you were allowed."

Kim chuckled in slight disbelief. Shego had actually remembered things from their time together when she had had her attitude alternated. Kim still had fond memories of the time spent with Shego, and some not so fond memories of a double date, though she usually over looks the bad for the better.

"Right well, I'll have Cecily bring them over as soon as it's done." Angela replied, bowing her head slightly as she departed, but not before throwing a wink in Shego's direction when she was sure Kim wasn't paying attention.

"I'm not surprised you come here often Shego, the food is amazing and the cook is a treat on her own." James laughed as he rubbed his stomach happily. He either ignored or was oblivious to his daughter scowling in his direction, but either way he paid her no mind and continued to praise Angela and her work.

Shego agreed on most counts, and when she saw Cecily coming towards them with trays of food, she gently tapped Kim's hand that was still under her own on her leg. Reluctantly Kim moved her hand back to her own lap with a pout, her she and her hand were quite happy where it was. It was times like these that she wished she still had a diary to figure her feelings out.

Their food was placed in front of them and they were left to it without further conversation. They ate quietly, busy mumbling their happiness every so often after every bite.

"Here try this." Kim requested holding a forkful of rich creamy gateau in Shego's direction. The young red head had been more than happy with all of her dessert herself, but she had seen Angela looking over and unconsciously wanted to make some form of a claim on Shego.

"Umm, okay?" Shego consented, her mouth opening in waiting for the chocolaty cake to be fed to her. Shego had originally tried to reach for the fork, but Kim had pulled it away from her hand, before again lifting it towards the others mouth again, wanting to feed it to her.

"Tally please behave, you're in public." Angela mock scolded. Her sudden appearance made the green woman choke on both the fork and the cake. Once she had seen that her friend was actually taken by surprise and having trouble, Angela went to her side instantly patting and rubbing the woman's back soothingly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, maybe I should have waited till you had already swallowed." Angela laughed, getting an evil look from Shego for her efforts.

"Or maybe you should stay in kitchen." Kim snapped, after she was certain Shego was actually okay.

"Kimmie" Both Ann and Shego scolded. Ann knew that her daughter was jealous of Angela and Shego's closeness, but she didn't bring any of her children up to be disrespectful to others. And Shego well she knew her friend didn't mean to startle her as she had, and as much as she loved Kim she wouldn't let the girl talk to her friend like that, just like she wouldn't let Angela be rude to Kim, not that she would. Angela was the type to just shrug things off.

"My shifts over actually and I was hoping Tally wouldn't mind keeping me company later tonight. The usual if you're up for it?" Angela asked her face portraying innocence. Knowing full well that her request would be taken out of context by the young red head, which would set her off or at least push her into what she was so clearly avoiding; mainly her feelings for the older woman.

"Sure Ange how's eleven sound?" Shego asked. Eleven gave her a good 2 hours with Kim before she's have to leave to get ready for her night out with Angela. Shego noticed but ignored as Kim quietly steamed in her anger. Knowing that Kim would be a pain for the rest of their time together sighed, wondering whether to skip out and return when Kim had cooled off somewhat.

"Perfect, see you then, my place ok. Nice meeting you all and I hope to see each of you again." Angela smiled politely, before making her way out the back, with an extra shake of her hips, Shego tried not to watch, but Angela did that on purpose knowing Shego wouldn't be able to help herself.

Another thing to annoy the red head further than she already had, Angela was good with people, whether it be to irritate or fascinate she could do it all easily...could be why she got on so well with the ex-villainess.

A kick in the shin broke Shego from her sight seeing, moving her shocked gaze to a frowning Kim. Blushing Shego shrugged her shoulder, not really knowing what to say, not that she really had to, it wasn't like she was in a committed relationship, and she was allowed to look if she wanted...right?

"C-cheque please." Shego stuttered looking utterly confused, the younger woman was definitely going to drive her mad with uncertainty.

She really needed a stiff drink.


	7. Three Steps, Two Directions

**Okay first all reviews are appreciated even the not so good ones. Second this is a KIGO fic, so yeah the chances of me making Ron an amazing character in this are slim, I mean someone has to be annoying one right. Besides the point its MY story and it'll go how I see it in my head. If you want someone who's going to lick Ron's a**, go read a Ron fic. For the rest who understand how the story is meant to be (flyingbear) I hope you like the update. As I said all reviews are welcome, as long as they are going to help me make the story better, it's not going to help anyone if your just going to bitch about a tiny part without explaination =)**

Beyond the Expected

Chapter 7 – Three Steps, Two Directions

Outside the Possible house Shego and Kim stood looking around awkwardly. Shego was staring at the ruined flowers that she was sure Mrs Possible was going to get her for at some point, while Kim just looked at anything that wasn't Shego. Neither woman knew what to say to the other at this point, they had driven back to the Possible house in silence.

At least Kim had stopped frowning, which is what she had been doing since she had caught Shego openly ogling Angela's backside. Shego was thankful when the red head finally did stop, as frowning didn't suit Kim one bit, that and because Kim's frowning was making Roman frown...in Shego's direction. As if it was her fault, Angela had practically forced her to watch.

The Possible family had already given their thanks and appreciation to Shego for taking them to such a nice restaurant and treating them with what ever they wished for. Ann had taken Roman inside with her, using the excuse of him needing a bath and then to be put to bed before he got cranky.

"So um do you have a spare few minutes or are you heading straight off?" Kim asked awkwardly scratching the back of her neck.

"I have roughly two hours, an extra half hour if I push the speed limit on my way home." She shrugged scuffing her foot up against the concrete step that Kim was stood on the edges of.

"Two hours it is then. Do you want to...um come up and see my room?" Kim looked down at her fidgeting hands as she spoke. It wasn't like she had ever invited someone up to see her room before, and she had never been so nervous about inviting someone in. Most of her friends just walked right on in, till she moved out of course.

"Kimmie I've seen your room plenty of times." Shego chuckled. She had relaxed in seeing that Kim was just as nervous and unsure of her self as she was which took a load of pressure off her shoulders. These were the sort of times that Shego wished that she still had all of her natural confidence, but loosing Kim the first time to the buffoon had given said confidence a deathly blow, not that she was given a fair chance to win Kim over, as she never got to tell the girl her feelings, but the confidence around the red head was lost either way.

"Yes well now you're actually being given a personal invitation by me to come into my room, instead of sneaking in through my window at night for a chat, which by the way is a nasty habit you have and should really give it up." Kim huffed as she turned to the door.

Opening the front door to her parent's home, Kim let Shego enter first then she followed. Clicking the door closed after her. Shego waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs for Kim to lead the way to her room.

Their foot steps were muffled by the plush cream carpet that layered the stairs leading to the second floor. Kim took a moment to pull the dangling string from the roof hatch that released the folding stairs that led to her attic bedroom.

Upon entering her old room Kim looked around fondly, remembering childhood memories, back before she and Ron became a couple...back when things were simpler and happier. While looking around she saw that someone had moved Roman's cote into her room; it was usually in her parent's room for when they had Roman for a night or two.

Walking closer, she peered over the top of the pale green cote to see her son snuggled up with his animal blanket wrapped neatly around him. Smiling to herself Kim got lost in her thoughts, so much so that she didn't hear Shego pull the stairs back up to close the hatch, nor did she hear the green toned woman approach her from behind.

The older woman's head appeared besides Kim's looking over her shoulder and down at the sleeping boy. If it had been anyone else Kim would have snapped as she hated people looking over her shoulder at any point, it really go on her last nerve, Ron did it a lot. It was surprising to Kim that she didn't feel that irritation ignite within her when Shego did it. She actually felt more at peace with Shego there.

"He looks a lot like you, you know. Except with the hair obvious, which is a shame, I've always loved your hair." Shego whispered softly as she ran her hand gently down the back of Kim's think full hair, making the younger girl's eyes close contently.

When Shego pulled her hand away Kim blushed and mumbled a thank you, compliments were rarely ever received due to her hair it was nice. There was something about Shego's soft and gentle side that was drawing Kim in further; even further than she had already ventured, which was a scary thought for the young red head.

Smiling for reaching such a result with one simple and honest compliment, Shego moved away from Kim and headed for the bed, so that she could sit down and get properly comfortable. Breathing in Shego noted that Kim's old room still had Kim's scent lingering, which made her think that Kim stayed here regularly even though she had moved out.

When Kim felt that Shego had moved further away from her she instinctively turned around and followed the other woman to her bed, where she too sat down, leaving a decent sized gap between Shego's thigh and her own.

~*~

They had been talking for nearly two hours about general things, mostly just catching up on the years they hadn't seen each other and telling stories about events that had happened that were either funny or stupid and sometimes both depending who starred in the story.

All of a sudden Shego started to feel strange like she was going to be sick, but she knew she wasn't, so the feeling was making her fidget. She was fidgeting so much that she had to get up from her previous position with was laying on her back next to Kim's prone body. It was too late when she realised what the problem was, it wasn't actually vomit that wanted to come, more like a verbal vomit.

"I really, really like you Kim as in more than a friend and I know you just wanted to be friends. And I mean we still can be, I just wanted you to know how I felt and I just really wanted to be honest with you...and myself." She finished her blurting with a sigh. Her flushed face was turned away from the stunned red head who was now sitting upright at the head of the bed.

"If you really like me then you wouldn't have flirted right in front of my face with that chef today." Kim spat. It was true she had been overjoyed that Shego was being honest with her and expressed her feelings, so why was she now throwing it all back in the girls face, just as she had opened up for her?

Even though Kim didn't know why she was being like she was, to Shego it was beyond obvious. She had expected Kim to react like this. She had expected Kim to be scared and in denial about her feelings and the feelings that Shego would gladly return. Though this knowledge didn't stop the words hurting any less or make her any less angry at the young mother.

"Angela is a close friend of mine and you're just going to have to get over it if we're going to continue this friendship or whatever this is between us." Shego hissed, trying to remain calm and quiet so she wouldn't wake up Roman. It was a challenge, as she would have liked nothing more than to knock some sense into Kim.

"Just how close do you get to that 'friend' _Tallulah_? And this isn't a friendship; this is a joke, a waste of time, that's what this is." Kim hissed back, her heart and head were telling her to stop and apologise, but she was already numb. The damage had been done and she knew she had gone too far.

"Whatever Possible, I should go. I have a friend who actually enjoys my company." Shego sighed. All she wanted to do right now was cry, but she just couldn't. Quietly she made her exit down Kim's bedroom stairs. She said her goodbyes whenever she passed a Possible on her way out. When she was finally out the front door, Shego took a deep breath.

She decided that she was going to let Kim cool off and then let the younger girl come to her, as her chasing was not getting her anywhere. The most she had achieved was getting a jealous reaction from Kim when she introduced Angela to Kim and her family.

On the subject of Angela, Shego quickly made her way to her car. She'd have to skip changing as she was going to be late if she didn't get a move on. And Angela wasn't one to wait on late comers before starting on downing the alcohol as planned. Everyone knows that being sober around a drunk wasn't any fun at all, more depressing than anything actually.

Well the timer has been set, all Shego had left to do was wait for Kim to come to her senses and apologise for being stupid and then they could carry on moving forward, hopefully towards a relationship. Shego just hoped that Kim got over whatever it was that was/is holding her back.

Against her previous thoughts Shego took her time driving to Angela's as her mind was set on Kim and what they would be like together if Kim just gave her a chance. She was sure she could make the red head happy, and against her hearts desires she would even settle for friends if that was what Kim wanted, maybe it was better to have a little bit than nothing at all.

When she pulled up outside Angela's Shego sat in her car for a few minutes longer, trying to talk herself out of calling Kim and apologising, she wasn't the one in the wrong she was sure of it. She had done nothing, she had been honest that was all.

A tapping on the window made Shego look up startled, which was happening a lot actually. Looking up she came face to face with a smiling Angela, who was waving childishly at her through the window.

"Hey Tally are you coming in, or should I bring all the liquor to your car?" Angela asked seriously, it wouldn't be the first time the two women had drank in Shego's car.

"I'm coming in smart ass." Shego laughed as she opened her car door quickly, making her friend stumble to get out of the way instead of having her face mashed by the car door. Glaring Angela huffed and walked back towards her comfortable suburban house.

Lazily Shego flopped onto Angela's brown leather couch, while Angela was busy putting drinks together. Looking around Shego noted that again nothing had changed in the room; she came here once a month usually.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or am I meant to be guessing?" Angela asked gently as she passed Shego her drink, and then took a seat beside the other woman.

"Kim and I had an argument after dinner." Shego sighed, her shoulders falling dejectedly the argument played over in her mind again. Taking a deep breath Shego relayed the whole argument from start to finish to Angela, who sat listening intently. Some things are better than cable TV.

"So you blame me?" Angela asked slowly. She could see how someone could place the blame on her, but she had purposely set out to cause an argument and even if she did, it's Kim who took the bait and got jealous. It wasn't like Shego was dating the red head.

"No of course I don't Angie. I was the one who was staring at your ass for crying out loud, though I do blame you for attracting my attention." Shego glared playfully.

"How is that my fault?" Angela laughed, feigning offence.

"You know I can't help myself when you sway like you did. You're crafty Angela, very, very crafty." Shego deadpanned.

Angela only laughed, knowing she had been caught out by her friend. And she had been so subtly in her movements as well. Then again Shego's old profession relied on deception, so it shouldn't really be that much of a surprise that she was found out.

"Okay I'll take that, but the argument wasn't my fault Hun. That's all on the green eyed monster camping inside your little MILF." Angela replied, her face looked serious, but she was setting to bait the raven haired woman into her crushes defence.

"Don't call her that!" Shego growled leaning over quickly she punched the brunette on the shoulder, making the woman screech and nearly drop her drink.

"You bitch; I was kidding...although her mother is a whole other matter. That woman is so hot Tally." Angela squealed, her eyes going all dreamy in the process. "So your princess thinks we're sleeping together?" Angela asked wiggling her eyebrows perversely, making Shego keel over laughing.

"Oh shut up, my drink is empty by the way." Shego grumbled shaking her empty glass in Angela's face.

"I made round one." Angela replied smacking Shego's hand away from her view. She then took on a thinking pose, her eyes looking at the ceiling, finger tapping on her chin. "Say Tally, you're waiting for Kim to call right?" Shego nodded and grunted. "Well did you give her your number so she could call you?" Angela continued to ponder on her own questions. That and she were thinking that she should lighten up on what alcohol she mixes with what, her head was spinning.

"Ah crap." Shego moaned, sinking further into the couch, her empty glass forgotten.

"I'll get you another drink." Angela said patting Shego on the knee sympathetically, Shego had done the exact same thing to her, telling her to call and forgetting to give her number. She'd remind her in the morning.


	8. Working with Dirt

**Firstly I apologise for the pathetic length of this update, but this is a hectic month for me. It was my little sisters 16th birthday yesturday and it's my 18th today, so as you can imagine its a mad house over here. I've got a lot of planning that needs to be done for my party which is later this week, so hopefully I'll have another longer chapter for you sometime in mid april. To many birthdays and too many parties. Even though its short I hope you enjoy it, think of it as a fun-sized snack while you what for the next one. Thank you for all your reviews, each one is appreciated.**

Beyond the Expected

Chapter 8 – Working with Dirt

Groaning and cracking her stiff neck and back, Shego groggily opened her eyes to survey her surroundings. Her hung over mind had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was being at Angela's, so she was positive that waking up in her car was all wrong.

Looking to her right Shego glanced over a foot blocking her view through the window, it took a second good stare for the foot to register in her mind that it was in fact not her own foot, so who's was it?

Cautiously Shego peered over her shoulder with squinted eyes, sighing with relief she saw that it was in fact Angela plastering herself up the side of the car from the cramp back seat. Grumbling she tiredly rubbed her face, hoping to jog her memory as to why and how she was where she was.

The good news being that she and her car were in tact, Angela was a bonus. At least she wouldn't get busted on her own, if she was going to get busted at all, which she doubted as they had obviously slept in the car without interruption from the law.

When her eyes didn't feel like they were on fire due to the sunlight, Shego took another look at her surrounding. The place was familiar now that she was somewhat in her own mind, she was definitely in Middleton, though whereabouts was a mystery; all the houses looked the same.

A gentle knocking on her passenger side window startled the green toned woman in to a quiet yelp. Fingers crossed Shego turned the keys to her car, and then pressed for the electric window to wind down, trying to look innocent and not as if she had spent a better part of the morning drinking, Shego reached over to move Angela's foot out of the way.

"Tallulah what a surprise, what are doing here honey? Oh I know you must be here to fix my lovely flower beds that you destroyed right?" Ann Possible asked, smiling politely. She already had a trowel hidden behind her back, she had put everything Shego would need out front, she had done this the moment she had seen Shego's car parked outside.

"Yes right, sure. Give me a sec and I'll get right on it." Shego agreed reluctantly. It wasn't like she had any other reason as to why she was parked out the Possible home and sleeping in her car, though she knew full well that Ann was using that fact against her by giving her an out, an out that Ann herself benefitted from of course.

"Certainly dear, everything is out front when you're ready. It was nice of Angela to assist you." Ann replied slyly, before turning around and heading back into the house, going back to making breakfast for the slumbering Possibles.

Grumbling Shego almost wished that it had been Betty Director knocking...almost. Well now she was in this mess, she might as well get on with it. Thankfully her hang over only consisted of a mild head ache and that alone.

Time for Angela to get her ass up...

"Angie...Angela get up, we got work to do woman!" Shego screeched making Angela swing her arms out as if to shut off an annoying alarm. Instead of an alarm she caught Shego dead on the nose, making the woman hiss and cuss loudly, before retaliating by pinching the sleeping woman's nose and covering her mouth simultaneously.

A series of grunts ad gargles echoed through the car, before Angela jolted awake waving her arms around frantically.

"Get off you wretched beast." Angela growled, she knew she should be used to such a wake up call when she had drank with her friend the previous night, but she seemed to forget every time in her drunken haze. "Where the hell are we Tally?" she asked confused by waking up in a car and not on her plush carpet where she usually arose from.

"Apparently we're outside Kimmie's parents place. I'm guessing we drove here at some point." Shego sighed, how she got them here unharmed was a miracle, as she had clearly had enough to drink that she created a black hole in her memory. "Mrs P just busted us, so we have some work to do. Hope your clothes aren't expensive." Shego laughed while getting out of the car leaving a confused and irritated chef behind.

Not one to be left behind Angela quickly straightened herself out so that she didn't look like she had just slept in a car, before getting out of the car and following her closest friend up the Possibles lawn. She stopped when she saw Shego stripping off, well she was taking her jacket off, but still she was now left in only her sports bra and basketball shorts.

"Might as well get started." Shego huffed. Her headache was dimming, but she definitely wasn't in the mood to play gardener.

"Get going then, the faster you finish, the faster we leave." Angela announced slapping Shego heavily between the shoulders, knocking a bit of breath out of her friend. Like hell she was going to start playing with shit and soil. She was a culinary artist, not a pot planter.

"Bitch" Shego muttered as she wrenched the long handled trowel from the ground and started to turn over the burnt soil. All the while Angela watched tiredly, taking to surveying the house and talking to Shego to make the time pass quicker.

The day's sun beat down on Shego, affecting her more than usual. Perspiration soaked through her top, her muscles strained with each movement of the equipment she used. Every grunt and sigh made a watching red head's groins burn heatedly.

~*~

Kim had woken to sound of hardened soil being upturned and those oh so seductive grunts that emitted from outside her window. Having the attic bedroom had its advantages, the view of the front and back garden being one of many.

Groggily rolling out of bed, Kim had stumbled to the window, over looking the front lawn. Her slowly waking mind was curious as to who was messing around so early, even though it was nearly 11 o'clock.

Peering down through her open window, Kim's breath was somehow lodged in her throat, threatening to suffocate her. Shego...Tally was hunched over her mother's once pristine flower beds, sweat slowly rolled down the green woman's bare back. Kim couldn't bring herself to look away even though she was positive that she shouldn't be gawking like she was.

The very little coverage of clothing that Shego had going on was drawing Kim in, having a keen eye the young red head was able to perfectly see Shego's muscles play beneath the light green toned skin.

Kim finally snapping out of her daze, when her mother walked into the front garden, holding glasses of freshly made chilled lemonade out to the two women; though one was doing little to no work.

This was the prefect time to talk to Sego about all the hurtful and meaningless words she had uttered to the reformed villain. She just needed to find the words to begin with.


	9. The A Track

**Thank you for all the birthday wishes. I apologise for the long wait, I have no excuse for it, I was just having a little trouble sitting down and getting on with it. I'll try to be quicker with the next update, but I won't promise, as I hate to disappoint by not stick to it. Hope you enjoy, this a filler really, while I work out all the kinks. I have lost the plan I had set for this story, so I'm having to go with the flow. **

* * *

Beyond the Expected

Chapter 9 – The A Track

Shego gratefully downed the freshly chilled lemonade given to her by Mrs Possible. It was getting hotter, Shego loved the sun, but only when she was lounging comfortably being served alcoholic drinks at a click of her fingers. Those were the days, if only she was allowed to leave the states. As it was she could keep some assets as long as she stayed in the country.

Having drank half her lemonade in one gulp Shego sighed happily as she plonked her self on to the grassy floor. She lay lazily on her back, just enjoying the heat now that she was working under it. Not that she was anywhere near finished, but Mrs Possible said for her to take a break anyway, so she was only taking the advice of the doctor.

Deciding that she'd rest for half and hour, Shego closed her eyes. At least she now had some peace. Angela wasn't being much help, the woman was talking Shego's ear off about the neighbourhood. Thankfully she had followed Mrs Possible into the house to help out with lunch.

Shego must have been lying out in the yard for nearly ten minutes without being disturbed, feeling that it was safe Shego started to dose off. Unfortunately just as that thought went through her mind, something or someone blocked the sun that was lulling her to sleep.

There were two possible reasons for the sun to have just disappeared. One could be that clouds had just recently magically appeared the cloudless sky, or the other could be that someone was feeling very brave and was about to disturb her peace.

Cracking one blazing emerald open, Shego looked up at the sun thief, confirming that it was in fact a brave soul blocking her sun by hanging over her prone body. The sun was hitting the figure from behind, meant that Shego could only see the figures outline, the actual body was shadowed. When she opened the other eye it made it easier to see through the shadow. Kim.

"Yes Princess?" Shego whispered due to their closeness there was no need to be any louder. Shego watched as Kim's eyes darted over her face, seeming to take in each detail. The burning feeling in her veins started up as it always did when Shego was in Kim's presence.

Shego hadn't forgotten what Kim had said to her the other night after her confession. A confession that had been choking her for years and to have it shoved back in her face wasn't something she was going to just forget, Kim was going to have to work for it. Starting with an apology, which Shego hoped was the reason for the red heads interruption of her sun soak.

"Lunch is ready." Kim replied nervously, her eyes blinking rapidly, as if to bring her self back into the correct reality that was her confused mind. Why she had just blatantly stared at her old arch foe, she couldn't understand, again it wasn't something she wanted to spend time thinking about. Kim felt that her life had more than enough drama, she didn't need any more, but she knew that she owed her new hopeful friend an apology. That was one of the reasons she had offered to alert Shego that lunch was ready, but actually being in front of the beautiful woman weakened her confidence and had her scurrying back under her rock of denial.

Once Kim had started to move back towards the house, Shego sighed, it was clear that she was going to have to wait for her apology for just a little longer. Sighing even louder at the knowledge that she was going to have to move from her place in the sun, with minimal effort Shego jumped to her feet.

Standing at her full height, Shego felt tightness in her back and legs, the grass may have been cushiony but it was still hard ground where she lay. A history of strained muscles taught Shego that it was best to stretch now than to wait till it got worse.

Clasping her hands together Shego reached skywards, stretching to her full capacity, her back bent slightly in her stretch, which made her clenching stomach muscles more prominent under her green toned skin.

A gasp distracted her stretch and she knew exactly who had let it pass their lips. She could almost feel the burning gaze of Kim's olive eyes surveying her taut body. It was enough to make Shego's spin tingle with glee, with a smirk Shego decided on giving Kim more of a show.

Slowly, teasingly Shego bent further backwards, so that her hands gradually touched the floor, supporting her arched body. Every muscle in her body grew tight with the strain, which was something that Kim couldn't look away from. Knowing that she had Kim's attention, she thrust her hips upwards once, then once again as she used the thrust to flip her lower half up, so that she was fully supported by her hands. With a final push from her toned arms Shego flipped once, before landing gracefully on her feet.

Standing in a fantasy filled trance, Kim didn't even notice that Shego was coming towards her. Shego wiped her self down as she approached the younger woman, she tried not to appear too smug, but the drool gathering in the corner of the red heads mouth was making it slightly difficult. It suddenly occurred to the green toned woman that maybe her mission of claiming Kim Possible wasn't going to be so hard after all, they just needed to get Kim to accept her fate and stop holding back.

When Shego was directly in front of Kim, the red head snapped out of her daze. A blush made its way up her neck, settling on her cheeks. She took a moment to silent thank the higher being that Shego couldn't see into her mind, then again by the smirk on Shego's face, Kim figured Shego didn't need to be able to see into her head to know just what she was thinking about in that moment.

The knowledge made Kim blush ten fold; she made a quick getaway towards the kitchen. The sound of Shego's boisterous laughter echoed through the house, making Kim move that much quicker.

"Perv much" Kim growled at herself mentally slapping her forehead numerous times, in hopes that she beat out some of her stupidity.

A blushing, scowling Kim caught the attention of her mother, who was in the kitchen with Angela putting lunch together. Not that Kim stayed long enough to be questioned, but Ann had a feeling that whatever was bugging her daughter had something to do with the howling noise, which was growing gradually louder the closer Shego came to the kitchen. So she shrugged her shoulders and went about her business, she figured her daughter was old enough to handle herself now.

Ann watched as Shego walked in happily, a big grin plastered on her face. The laughter was gone, but a snicker was heard every now and then, that was until Shego had her hand slapped away from the salad bowl by Angela, then there was a pout and a scowl. Shego was cradling her abused hand against her chest, while she growled lowly at her friend. How some so...villainous could look so pitiful was wonder to Ann.

"Oh Tallulah, are you aware that you left your...hounds here last night?" Ann asked, though she didn't look away from her task of slicing perfect strips of fresh pink salmon, so she didn't see Shego's eyes widen. She had forgotten all about her guardians...Bella was going to be pissed. Shego was so worried about her pets that she wasn't even bothered by Ann continuously calling her by her birth name.

"Holy shit, I've never forgotten about them before. Where are they? Are they ok?" Shego blurted question after question at the amused surgeon. Ann couldn't have planned it better than if she had tried, she knew where the hounds were and she was also aware that they were no doubt in the same place as Kim had just stomped off to.

"I believe they are in Kim's room, watching Roman. They were persistent about staying with Kim, not even the twins dared move them." Ann sighed, remembering how her two grown boys squealed like little girls just because one dog licked its lips.

The moment her pets' location was revealed, Shego shot towards the stairs. Taking them three at a time, the same went for the flimsy stairs that led to the attic, Kim's room. She was lucky she didn't fall threw them; wood can only take so much pressure.

A blur shooting through the door made Kim yelp, she had been taking her mind off her own thoughts by playing with Roman, who was playing with Ciao. So Shego charging in and tackling her two companions, holding each in her arms mumbling apologies. Kim was stunned, just watching Shego, trying to understand what was happening.

Roman laughed before launching himself off Kim's bed to join in the hug fest that was happening on the floor. Somehow he had managed to wiggle his way to the middle, getting between Shego and the wolves. His small arms tried to wrap around Shego, they weren't quite long enough to get around properly.

A sudden urge to join in the group hug took over Kim, but she held back. Just thinking about how awkward it would be made her cringe, maybe if she just took the plunge and apologised the urge might not feel so awkward if the situation was to occur again.

Either way Kim knew she had to apologise and soon, Shego may be willing to wait now, but Kim highly doubted that her new friend would wait forever for the apology. A chill ran through Kim at the though of Shego moving on to some place else or even worse on to someone else.

"Um Shego...can we talk?" The stuttered question broke through Shego's frantic mind. She was surprised by Kim's presence, even though she knew she shouldn't be since she was in fact on her knees in the young red heads room. A giggle drew her attention down to a head full of black hair that was in some serious need of brushing, she'd get around to that later.

"Depends if this talk involves an apology, from you to me?" Shego asked looking towards Kim, who was still seated cross legged on her bed.

"It does. I really am sorry Shego. I don't know why I said what I did...well I do know why I said all that, but I didn't mean any of it. I was scared and went on the defensive. Not that that's any excuse for all the hurtful things I said to you. I just would really like a second chance, please. I would really like to give this friend's thing a real go." Kim pleaded. She held her breathe as she watched Shego process her apology, she knew she couldn't place any blame on Shego if the apology wasn't accepted, she deserved to beg for forgiveness and she knew that.

"You know Kimmie I really put my heart out to you yesterday and you threw it back in my face. And my feelings for you haven't changed, but I can wait until you're ready for more. I too would like to give this friend's thing a 'real' go." Shego replied, smiling heartily when Kim let out a sigh of relief.

The weight on her shoulders lifted, Kim launched herself at Shego who was just now getting to her feet, only to be knocked backwards due to Kim's added weight.

"I'll do better I promise." Kim mumbled into Shego's neck, where her face was buried.

"Good." Was the reply, Shego then wrapped her arms around Kim's waist. She relished in the hug, knowing that this was the first of many; one just needs a little patience before they can acquire more.

~*~

Sitting around the Possible dining table, everyone had a plate filled with food of varies selections. Ann watched her daughter carefully, noting that Kim had been sneaking little glances towards Shego, who was chatting quite happily away with Angela. The odd quick glare thrown in Angela's direction didn't pass Ann attention either. She sighed, knowing full well that drama was going to be a regular occurrence till Kim finally accepted her feelings and went with the flow; the flow being Shego.

"She's giving me that look again." Angela whispered as she lent closer to Shego. Ann wasn't the only one to notice Kim's glares, and it was starting to make the young chef feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well I don't think you leaning over to whisper in my ear is going to get her to stop, by the looks of you're making it worse." Shego whispered back, amusement laced her voice. She wasn't going to let Kim be rude to her friend every time, but she did enjoy the jealousy that flowed off of her. It gave her hope that she wasn't just grasping at air.

Well at least they were back on track, somewhat anyway.


	10. At the End of the Day

I'm back!

I apologise for the long wait. My dumbass of a sister thought it was okay to take her revenge on my laptop, where all my work was stored. (She was punished, I assure you.) So my laptop was ruined, which meant that I had to find a job and save enough money to buy a new laptop, as well as save enough to have my hard drive from my old laptop restored. (FYI that shit is expensive; especially when the asshole technician takes a ridiculous amount of time locating the files...qualified my ass.) Anyway I have brought a spanking new laptop and I've started again on my files, because only half of my files were recovered. I'll be taking a little longer to update due to working hours, but I'll honestly try my best. Please bear with me; I'll make it past this rough patch I promise. =)

* * *

Beyond the Expected

Chapter 10 – At the end of the day

Half through lunch the male half of the Possible clan joined the light feast prepared by the culinary genius that was Angela, assisted by Ann, who gave the lunch a homey touch. The food was quickly disappearing before Shego's eyes, she was thankful that she had had her fill before the guys had joined them.

After lunch Angela declined Shego's offer of being driven home and called for a cab, regretfully she had her restaurant to run otherwise she would have loved to stay and tease Kim for a little longer. It's true what they say; red head's do have a fiery temper. Angela was happy to revoke such passion in the younger girl; it at least showed that Kim cared for Shego in a more than friendly manner.

"Are you sure I can't give you a ride? I don't mind honest, I mean I'm the reason you're here anyway." Shego asked guilty.

"Shego, Angela said she was fine with a cab. Besides she's a big girl, not to mention the fact that she has already called for a cab." Kim huffed. Was she asking too much in wanting all of Shego's attention for five minutes, without Angela stealing her away? Honestly.

Angela and Kim stared at each other, till the honking of the cabbies horn sounding broke through. It was perfect timing. Grinning Angela leaned closer to Shego giving her a lingering peck on her quickly reddening cheek, pulling back even slower just to make a show of it. The brunette's closed eyes slowly cracked open, flicking a smug look towards a glaring red head. With a quick goodbye to the Possible's Angela made a swift exit, knowingly leaving Shego to deal with the jealously of her new 'friend'.

"What the hell was that?" Kim growled, still looking at the closed door of her home. It was as if she was trying to see through the door to continue glaring at Angela's back.

She was so busy torturing the chef in her thoughts that she once again didn't notice the pale green woman come closer. Only when she felt a soft hand gently stroke her cheek, did she look away from the closed door to look into Shego's loving eyes. She could see and feel Shego's love for her just in the older woman's gaze. It made her being melt just a little.

"Ssshh. She's just trying to get to you Kimmie. Just ignore her; you know I only want you, even if we are just friends. You have absolutely no reason to feel threatened by Angie." Shego whispered, her breath brushing over Kim's pink tipped ear. And she melted just that little bit more, though it was more obvious this time as her shoulder's relaxed and her brow softened.

Shego smiled as she pulled back, seeing the reaction she had caused in the younger woman was a great self esteem booster, being able to calm someone so easily with a few words were definitely a good sign for a budding relationship.

"Can you stay over tonight?" Kim asked shyly. She had no idea why she asked, it wasn't like Shego and herself we're going to share the same bed. So it was actually kind of pointless in having Shego sleep over, though the thought of being close to Shego was nice.

"No can do Pumpkin. Got to get the dogs back to the house at some point and I have neglected them these past few days. How about I pick you and Roman up tomorrow and we can make a day of it?" Shego replied confidently. She had Kim's attention, so it was time to let Kim come to her when she was good and ready. Patience is a virtue, and it would pay off in the end hopefully.

"Yes! I mean yeah that sounds great, good even." Kim cleared her throat loudly, turning her blush away from Shego's vision.

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." Shego chuckled. Making a quick move she dipped in and kissed Kim lightly on the already burning cheek, pulling back with a grin Shego whistled quietly and moved to the door, just in time to open it for the two huge furry forms to dash threw it, Shego not far behind her faithful companions.

Kim remained in the hall way, hand on cherry red cheek. She was in full sight of Ann, who had sat in her arm chair and watched the seat. Seeing her daughter frozen on the spot by a mere kiss to her cheek made her groan. Her daughter was becoming such a cliché.

When Shego got home, her pets had headed straight out to the woods at the back of her house, leaving her to herself. Shego had called Angela, scolding her friend for purposely teasing Kim. And as she had nothing else to attend to, the only thing left to do was snuggle down in her bed and get the proper sleep that she had missed out on the previous night. After all she would need it if she was going to be spending a full day with Kim and her son.

By 6:15 in the morning Shego was already up and ready to continue her quest for Kim Possible. She had the day all planned out. First they would go to the mall for some shopping; courtesy of Shego of course. Second would be a trip to the local park; for Roman. Third would be lunch; again courtesy of Shego. That was all she had so far, but she was sure that Kim might have a few ideas. The plan was to treat Kim like she had never been treated before; no expenses spared. You may not be able to buy love, but it was a big help in the 'wooing' section of love.

Since Bella and Ciao weren't coming with them today, Shego settled for a calm form of transport. Thankfully she had such a vehicle in her garage. An untouched sparkling 2011 model white GMC Acadia Denalli sat square in the middle of its own raised podium. It was her favourite vehicle, hence why she had left it untouched. It was the safest a car could be, perfect for carrying children. It was fate that she just so happened to steal the only model made from the production line just before her 'turning over a new leaf'.

Thankfully the day before, when she left Kim's house, Shego had made a quick stop at Care4Kids and brought a very expensive baby seat. The sales lady had assured her that it was the top of the line. Hopefully this would show her thoughtful side, and Shego knew that Roman couldn't sit on Kim's lap every time he was in the car. And there was also the issue of when she'd be taking Roman be herself, the seat was a must buy.

With the baby seat secured safely on the middle back seat, so that Shego was able to see him at all times just by looking through her rear view mirror, Shego set off on her way to the Possible's house. She took her time driving there, as she didn't want to be too early and she was also being cautious of the car's well being; she had full confidence in her own driving, but the other drivers on the road not so much.

It was almost 8:15am when Shego pulled up in her family safe SUV. She checked the time once more before getting out and heading up the driveway path, towards the door. Her hand had barely touched the hard wood, before it was wrenched open by a slightly over eager red head.

"Morning Princess." Shego smiled, visibly pleased with Kim's excitement.

"Morning Shego, please come in." Kim replied her smile almost breaking her face. Her family weren't awake yet, so she was trying not to be too loud in her excitement, but she couldn't help the squeal that slipped out as she bolted up the stairs to get her bags. She had left Shego to get Roman, who was just finishing her breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen she saw that neither Shego nor her son were present, moving to the door she saw that Shego was loading her little boy into a large white SUV. She definitely hadn't seen that car before, though it looked like it could plough through a building and come out without a scratch.

While in awe of the monster parked outside her house, Kim was startled by the blaring of the car horn. Gasping the young red head patted her chest, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. Scowling Kim walked closer to the car and opened the door, upon opening the door she could clear see and hear Shego laughing hysterically.

"Harhar Shego, that wasn't childish at all." She huffed as she hauled herself into the SUV; her pout was in action, waiting for the guilt to hit the other woman.

"Aw come on Kimmie, you're only as young as you feel. You need to live a little Pumpkin; it's what keeps life fun." Shego smirked, taking care not to look Kim in the eye. "Come on Kim, we have a full day ahead of us, let's not waste it." Shego coaxed the young red head into the SUV, smirking as Kim blushed when she buckled the red head into the car.

"Buckle up for safety" Shego winked and floored it; they shot down the neighbourhood street at an obviously illegal speed. Shego may have to abide by the law, but that doesn't mean she'll abide by 'every' rule. Beside the faster she gets the mall, the more time she'll have at wooing the former teen hero.


	11. Day Out

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn honestly didn't mean for this update to take so long. I've been doing it bit by bit, whenever I have a spare moment I've been on here writing a little bit more. My work contract has been upgraded into a full time one, which means I have even less time to write, but I have more money coming in, so its a good and bad deal depending on how you look at it. And I have even less time to wrote as my days off are now spent with my newly aquired boyfriend (wonder how long this one will last before I get annoyed).

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this update, I quite like it myself. This is the chapter that starts to move the story into a faster pace, everything will happen quickly after this, it was how I planned it, so it is how I will do it. I must always stuck to my plans! Read and Review, please and thank you.

Beyond the Expected

Chapter 11 – Day Out

The drive to the shopping mall was a short one. There were a few arguments on which mall they were going to be going to, but Shego won out as she insisted that the Upperton Shopping Centre had more to offer than the surrounding malls. The second argument was about Shego wanting to actually do some shopping and not just walking around and browsing. If there was one thing that Shego hated it was window shopping. Her argument being, what is the point of having money if you can't spend it on what you want, Kim didn't have a returning argument so she relented to Shego's way of thinking this once.

When the SUV was properly parked out the shopping complex, Shego was already making her way to the side door of her pride and joy. Kim watched as the reformed villain swiftly unbuckled the straps that held Roman's car seat, then easily picked up the chair with Roman still buckled in, while she un-folded the tucked in wheel. Turning the car seat into a make shift push chair. Her consideration made the young red head's stomach flutter happily.

"Right come on Pumpkin. We have some shopping to do." Shego announced as she reappeared by Kim's side, pushing an excided Roman in his chair. Shego and Kim swapped places, so that Kim was the one pushing the chair.

Walking in the mall Kim became un-easy over the mass of the crowds littering the giant open space. She didn't really come out very often, her money was usually spent on Roman, she had little left for herself and pride stopped her from going to her parents for some money.

"This is going to be great!" Shego exclaimed. She was soaking up the energy of all the shoppers flittering in and out of the stores. She didn't care what anyone said, shopping was a sport and it took great skill.

"I'm not sure about this Shego. There are a lot of people here." Kim responded tensely.

Shego knew what the real problem was; she could see it all over Kim's face. The red head was paranoid about people staring and judging her. It wasn't like she has anything to be ashamed of, no one knew the story behind her pregnancy, nobody would judge.

"There is nothing to worry about Kimmie; I've got your back. If someone looks at you funny, I'll kick their ass, simple yes?" Shego replied, sliding one arm over Kim's shoulder, giving it a lightly squeeze for some reassurance.

"Thank you Shego." Kim mumbled as she turned her head into the older woman's shoulder, taking a deep breath, holding onto Shego subtly fruity scent. She relaxed her shoulders, as well as loosening her grip on the handles of the push chair. She has saved the world numerous times; this should be a walk in the park.

The first store Shego demanded that they visit was the wonder that is 'Club Banana' apparently it has been the green woman's favourite clothing label since its opening in her teens.

Upon entering the store Kim was hit with thousands of memories of her younger self spending hours browsing and dressing up in clothes a little out of her pocket change with her BFF Monique. They weren't so close these days, it was something Kim was positive that she was going to correct, but then again she did have this budding relationship with Shego, so it may have to wait a little longer.

Shego moved straight to the 'just in' section moving through the racks at an impressive pace. Kim was right behind her with Roman, who was being passed clothes to hold, and was doing so quite happily.

Just as Kim was starting to relax in her surroundings a harsh squealing attacked her ears, and then to make it worse she was no longer on her feet, instead she was being swung around like a ragdoll.

Just as quickly as she was off her feet she was being tugged roughly from the mystery person's arms to be cradled against a familiar warm body, one she knew immediately to be Shego's.

"Hands off." Shego growled protectively, her arms tightening around Kim's waist and shoulders. She had been alerted by the squeal, and she would have grabbed Kim sooner, but she was busy putting herself between the possible threat and the kid.

Now that Kim was safely in her arms, Shego took a good look at the shaggy haired man, whose muscle made his head look like a pea. There was only one squealing body builder that Shego knew of that would be shopping in Club Banana and that was Junior. So he wasn't really a threat, but this was becoming a great excuse to hold Kim close. And she was going to milk it for all it's worth.

"Junior! You don't just grab people. There is such a thing called personal space, you can be arrested for doing stupid things like this." Shego hissed.

The scolded man pouted and whined, just like he used to when he was under his father's care. He has grown a little bigger from the last time Kim saw him. And she was sure his hair was well kept as it used to be that night she met him and went to his father's club.

"I was only saying hello." He replied.

"Why?" Kim asked from safety of Shego's arms. Yes she has noted that Junior isn't a danger and he given her a shoulder to cry on, but she was still a little shocked that he just grabbed her like they were close friends.

"I'm not sure actually. Impulse I suppose." Junior tapped his chin, looking up to the ceiling as if it held all of life's answers. He shrugged and walked away after a half hearted goodbye to the trio though he never actually acknowledged Roman's presence.

"I take it he is now a law abiding citizen also?" Kim asked confused. Why hadn't it ever occurred to her back then that she was partying with a criminal? And more importantly why wasn't she aware of her villains swapping sides? Speaking of which, she really needed to get back to the ambassador about his daughter.

"A lot of us took Betty's offer Kimmie. The alternative option wasn't as friendly or gentle for that matter." Shego replied sighing. She knew a few of those who stood their ground; they were villains to the end. Thankfully Drakken convinced Shego to follow him and accepted the peace offering with the law.

There was silence long after. When they started to draw attention to themselves by hugging in a store, Shego pulled away and went back to flicking through the clothes racks.

Thankfully a few hours flew by, each filled with browsing and purchasing of, in Kim's opinion, unnecessary clothing of high value. When every half hour went by without incident Kim let out a sigh of relief, though there was one reoccurring issue that was starting to push every green button in Kim.

Unintentionally Shego had begun to attract quite a bit of attention from the other inhabitants that were currently walking about the many shops in the Upperton shopping mall. Kim wasn't sure what it was Shego was doing to attract so much attention, although she did suspect that the fashion focused woman wasn't even aware that she was attracting any attention.

Feeling a flash of jealously ignite in her body, making her chest burn, Kim asked Shego if she would mind pushing Roman's chair for a while, to which Shego happily agreed to, none the wiser of Kim's plan. And her plan was simple. Put people off, who were leering suggestively at her friend, by making it seem as though Shego had a kid. It was usually enough to keep most attempts of contact at bay.

And her plan was working exceedingly well, until Shego suggested they take Roman to one of the many play parks inside the mall. This one being adjoined to a rather upper-class looking cafe, then again they were in Upperton.

Kim watched as Shego took Roman into the gated pen, she was more than happy to watch, especially as her little boy seemed to come alive when he had Shego's full attention. She watched as Shego walked over to a giant padded building block, setting Roman down at her feet, where some small blocks lay, before sitting atop the giant block.

Almost as soon as the green tinted woman sat down, a swarm of men and woman flocked around her, creating a wall thick enough to block Kim's view. Kim highly doubted that every member of the crowd had a child that was in the pen. Again she wandered what magnetised Shego so, was it because she appeared to be a single mum. That could have been it; even Kim had to admit that Shego and her son shared a rather striking resemblance. And they did appear to be quite a charming pair.

It took a lot of effort for Kim to force herself through the wall of bodies surrounding her friend and son. Once she was finally through she almost laughed, Shego looked slightly overwhelmed by all the attention, Kim didn't laugh though as her jealous nature was already in control of her mind and body. Not really thinking about it, Kim moved quickly towards Shego and plopped herself on to Shego's lap.

Startled Shego squeaked quietly, she was about ready to forcible remove the brave soul, who settled into her lap uninvited, that was until she took note of who was actually in her lap. Her face was confused, but she felt a little relief, thinking that the crowd would leave her alone now.

Silence took over the audience as Kim's lips suctioned themselves to Shego's soft black lips. Not wanting to push the fates generosity, Shego returned Kim's kiss hesitantly and gently, hoping not to scare the young red head away. Kim's impulsive affection sent ripples of contentment trough Shego's relaxed body.

Grumbles of disappointment rang out through the crowd that surround the lip locked pair. It took a few seconds, but the rejected crowd finally disappeared back to what they were doing before the green tinted woman commanded their attention.

They stayed connected for a few more seconds, and then Kim pulled away a small gasp escaping her lips. Looking into Shego's glazed eyes made a healthy pink glow on her youthful cheeks. Clearing her throat Kim looked down shyly.

"Sorry...you looked like you needed some help." Kim mumbled, she shifted nervously in Shego's lap, not willing to look her in the eye so soon, just to save herself some embarrassment. Her focus found a distracted Roman, who was so entranced in his building blocks.

"Do I look like I'm bothered by your method of helping?" Shego laughed, truthfully for the first time in years she was starting to feel almost giddy. She was most definitely not complaining about Kim's helping hand.

"No I don't suppose you do." Kim replied. Moving to get off Shego's rather comfortable lap, Kim realised that she was being securely held by Shego, in a way that she would actually have to fight to remove herself from her seat; one of which she was incredible comfortable and content in sitting on.

If she was being honest, then she would admit that she honestly didn't want to move from her place on Shego's lap. It was safe and the arms wrapped around her waist made her feel warm instead of trapped, which was what she usually felt when Ron wrapped his slightly muscles arms around her.

Looking up through her eye lashes, she melted under Shego's adoring emerald gaze. She was struck dumb, by the amount of warmth and care she felt just from that single look. God how she wanted to kiss the older woman into a stupor, but there was more than just a kiss that she wanted from Shego.

She wanted that seemingly unconditional love that the green woman emitted from her very being. She wanted everything that Shego was offering to her on a silver plate, her love, her care and her dreams.

But was Shego really offering all of that to her, or was she only offering a small part of what Kim needed? Kim was firm in her belief of having everything or nothing. Having been in that position before, she was adamant about having everything a partner could offer and not settling for anyone giving minimal effort in a relationship.

Was Shego really ready for a young mother and her child?


	12. The Emotional Blindfold

Hey, sorry this has taken so long. I've been on holiday you see and though I had Wi-Fi while I was there my dozey mother forget to inform of it, so I left my laptop at home. Though I did take my notebook so I got 3 chapters written I just have to type them up. Hope you enjoy the progression with Kigo =)

Beyond the Expected

Chapter 12 – The Emotional Blindfold

After a brief argument over who was going to pay the bill for all the food the trio had consumes during their lunch break from all the shopping, an argument that Shego won, it was decided that their next stop was the giant toy shop that held everything and anything a child could wish for, again this was Shego's idea. Kim was totally against it knowing that with Roman's keen eye it was likely that she'd be spending her savings trying to make her son happy.

As they moved around the store Kim couldn't help but think how nice it was to be treated with a meal and not be embarrassed about coupons being withdrawn to pay for said treat. Not to mention the mature conversations that Shego had started out of the blue, usually by asking for Kim's opinion on some topics, this was definitely a nice change.

Before Kim knew it they we're at the cash register. It dawned on her that she had daydreamt about Shego through the whole trip through the store; she hoped nobody had asked for her opinion or attention.

It was then that she noticed what Shego was doing, which was taking whatever Roman handed her and was placing on the conveyer belt, waiting to be scanned and paid for.

"Roman! Put all that stuff back." Kim scolded the shocked pair, who stopped mid-may in what they were doing, both looking confused by the demand.

"What's the problem Kim?" Shego asked her complete seriousness showing with the simple use of Kim's actual name instead of a playful pet name. Her seriousness was due to the watery look in the little boy's eyes as he was told to put all his hearts desires back on the shelves, especially since this was her treat to the little guy.

"He can't have all those toys Shego; he doesn't need any of it. He has more than enough toys at home. You're spoiling him, he'll become trouble." Kim replied exasperated, she knew she had lost this argument the moment Shego asked what the problem was, but she still had to try. All she knew was that Roman had the potential to turn into a little brat with the way Shego spoilt him every time he was in her presence and out of it for that matter.

"I see your point Princess but even though he may not need all this stuff my little prince wants it. Besides he may have toys at your house, but he doesn't have any at mine, which means he'll have nothing to play with when he is staying with me, while you're at college. Your semester starts soon again doesn't it?" Shego defended her corner very strongly and knew she had won when Kim nodded quietly and sighed in defeat.

Going completely un-noticed as the two woman held each other's gaze, Roman had decided to wonder off to go find something else that had caught his eye previously. It was amazing really that he had actually managed to slip under and out off both Kim and Shego's radar even with them in their sexually tense staring session.

"Okay buddy we're...Roman?" Shego called out calmly after she noticed the kid wasn't where she last noted him to be. Though her tone was calm her inner being was having a panic attack, her thoughts becoming frantic as she spun around looking for the little boy. "Excuse me have you seen our little boy go off anywhere?" She asked as politely as she could, when she really wanted to grab the spotty teen by his work shirt and shake him, while demanding for the security tapes and the staff to start searching the store.

The pimply teen shook his head, before picking up the phone and calling his supervisor, alerting them to the situation of the missing child.

Kim wasn't hiding her panic so well; she had immediately started to break down when she heard Shego call for her son so cautiously.

In her blind panic, Kim began in cry, her body almost sagging to the floor in her despair. Luckily Shego was at her side in seconds holding her to her body, arms wrapped tightly around the red head as she sobbed. She had little success in calming Kim down, but she was giving Kim some form of comfort so all wasn't pointless.

"I'll find him Kim, I promise. Just wait here in case him comes backs. I'll find him Kim." Shego whispered reassuringly, placing a kiss on the top of Kim's head that was buried in her chest, squeezing the younger woman tightly once more Shego released her, and then started on her mission of locating the wondering toddler.

She was solely depending on her tracking skills and pure determination to help her fulfil her promise and return the boy to his mother as quickly as possible.

The first idea that came to her head was to think of all the places they had gone in the store that Roman had paid particular attention to while browsing. She then remembered that he had a total look of awe on his chubby little face while walking through the wildlife section, the wolf merchandise in particular. She had her first destination.

Thinking of wolves made her think of Ciao and Bella and how the search would be so much easier and quicker if she had them there to sniff the boy out, then again had she had them accompanying them there wouldn't even be a need for a search, there wasn't a chance Roman would have been able to escape from their watchful eyes and keen guard.

Coming away from her minds wonder Shego saw that she had made it to the correct section without even paying proper attention to where she was going. A quick glance at her discrete wristwatch, it seemed that ten minutes had already passed meaning Kim was likely to be even more hysterical than when she had left. She knew she needed to find the boy quickly as she didn't know how desperate Kim would become and that would lead to something bad, she was sure of it.

"Roman...can you hear me buddy?" She called out, waiting silently for any kind of reply, the slightest squeak made her sensitive ears twitch. She continued to wait.

"Quingo" The quiet voice sounded muffled which made it even quieter, but she heard it. And as far as she was aware only Roman called her 'Quingo', she wasn't looking forward to explaining how that came about to Kim.

Shego followed the direction from which the call came, which was just to her left from a pile of plush wolf merchandise. Thinking back on it she was quite sure that said merchandise weren't piled up in a heap, she remembered them being shown in a huge pyramid display.

Then it dawned on her. Diving into the pile she started pulling away plush toys in pairs, flinging them in any direction. Shego continued through the heap till she felt a little hand grab hold of her wrist, in one swift pull Shego managed to pull Roman through the remaining teddies and held him to her chest, sighing with relief.

Roman struggled a little so she let him pull back enough to see what was bothering him. Her panic was un-necessary as all he wanted was the lean down a little to pluck a bronze coloured wolf teddy from the pile.

Grumbling slightly because she realised that maybe Kim had a point about her spoiling him, and then the guilt was gone, princes should be spoilt, that was her reasoning and she was sticking to it.

It didn't take Shego long to get back to where she had left Kim by the cash register.

The moment hazel green eyes latched onto the approaching pair, Kim stopped screaming at the close to tears security guards and launched herself at Shego and Roman.

"You found him!" The red head squealed.

Shego was almost about to loosen her hold on the black haired boy in her arms, but Kim wasn't looking to separate the two, instead she wrapped her arms around both of them, well she held onto the Shego with one arm, while the other tenderly held Romans head to her shoulder. It wasn't what Shego had been expecting, but it felt right so she went with it.

Roman had twisted around in Shego's hold, so that he could wrap the arm that wasn't holding his new favourite teddy, around his mother's neck. Kim's face was snuggled comfortably in Shego's neck taking in deep calming breaths.

To an on looking audience it was hard to see the trio as anything other than a happy family; it didn't appear to be an embrace that friends take part in. They simply looked like your average family sharing a joyous moment together.

"That'll be $236.43 please." The cashier broke the moment effectively in two, upsetting both Kim and Shego, who were quite comfortable where they were.

Kim gasped into Shego's ear, which made the green tinted woman give of a subtly shiver which she then disguised by chuckling.

"A prince should never want for anything, you should know that Princess." Shego grinned cheekily as Kim pulled away from the embrace to playfully slap her shoulder.

"I don't know what you're grinning at young man, you'll be lucky if you're allowed to touch those toys never mind play with after your little stunt." Kim scolded making her son pout pitifully. "Don't you start that either." Kim knew the makings of a puppy dog pout; it's the raising of the eyebrows that tipped her off.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I've had enough excitement for one day. Dinner at mine?" Shego asked hopefully. She wanted to leave the mall, but still wanted to stay in Kim's company.

Maybe another kiss will be planted on her. One could hope.

"Sounds good." Kim replied, she looked like she was about to pluck Roman from Shego's hold but then looked as if she changed her mind and instead she turned and collected the bags and the pushchair.

She watched as Shego shift Roman easily on to her hip, so that she could have better access to the cashier. After a quick thank you, Shego accepted the rather lengthy receipt that was handed to her.

Smiling Shego turned to face Kim, who was still watching her, or checking her ass out more like due to the health blush that appeared across Kim's face at being caught so blatantly staring. It made the green woman smirk and once again she withheld from teasing, it showed that she had some restraint and that she knew when it was appropriate to do so.

Usually she would have said something, but she didn't want to push Kim back through the slowly opening closet door.

They turned to leave the store together, holding Roman on her hip still; Shego daringly reached out a little and placed her hand on the small of Kim's back. The gentle placement of her hand made Kim jump a little and blush, but nothing was said or done, just a timid smile flashing across Kim's lips.

They attracted more attention than before now that there was actual physical contact between to the two of them. Shego gave anyone who looked at them with anything but an adoring face, a particularly nasty look that made most cower away.

Again it was nice and Kim was handling it better than before, she didn't even look to be fazed by some of the more obvious staring.

They made their way back to the SUV, when Shego unlocked the car, Kim around to the trunk and started to put all the shopping bags into the back, while Shego got Roman settled into his chair. When that was done in record time, Shego went around and helped Kim with the rest of the bags; all of this was done in silence since words weren't needed as they worked together in sync.

"You brought a lot of clothes today Shego." Kim noted, her voice held a slight hesitance to it. She hoped she wasn't coming across as nosey or that it seem like she was judging.

"Well it was a new season's collection, besides I didn't just by myself some clothes I got you some that can stay at mine for whenever you stay over, not that I'm assuming you'll be staying over or anything, but you know it's a precaution...yeah." Shego finished blushing as she avoided looking in Kim's direction.

"That was really sweet and considerate of you Shego." Kim smiled, faintly sliding her hand up and down the dark haired woman's arms in a rubbing motion.

Shego shrugged still embarrassed and moved to get into the SUV making Kim smile adoringly at her, the red head couldn't believe how different Shego was to how she had been beforehand. Gleefully Kim ran back around the front of the car, jumping in to the already opened door.

She jumped in just as Shego had finished setting up her phone in its Bluetooth holder. Then they were quickly on their way back to Shego's villa on the hill. Everything about today had so far shown Kim how her life might be like should she step away from her blind fears and embrace everything Shego offered.

She could be happy and content with Shego. They could be a family. They could be in love.


	13. Express Delivery

Beyond the Expected

Chapter 13 – Express Delivery

The drive was a silent one, but it was a pleasant silence that was broken occasionally by a softly snoring toddler, who had nodded off in the back seat, slumped comfortably in his travel chair.

A shrill ringing emitted from the cars speakers startling the occupants of the vehicle into alertness. The origin of the wailing was coming from the Shego's cell phone which she had hooked up to the car's Bluetooth.

Shego quickly accepted the call, the next noise to start coming through the speakers was a rather feminine squeal and then a panting and slightly sweaty Drew Lipsky appeared on the phones screen.

"It's happening Shego, you must come quickly…she's trying to kill me!" Drew shouted in his obvious panic, almost tortured screams echoed throughout the car as they reached the speaker from Drakken's side.

"I'm on my way, call the mid-wife." Shego ordered. Her eyes were wide with concern and excitement. It was about time the twins decided to make an entrance into the world. All the false calls were starting to wear on Shego's nerves.

The call was ended and speedometer made a dramatic increase, though not so much that it was dangerous, she kept it at a speed that she could easily control without hassle, in her rush she hadn't forgotten the passengers in her vehicle. Had she been alone people in the surrounding vehicles wouldn't have seen her due to the speed she would have pushed the SUV to.

"What's happening?" Kim asked, she had been shocked at first and then a little confused by the phone call. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of mess Drakken had managed to get himself into this time, well enough of a mess for someone to be trying to kill him at least. And Kim was pretty sure that Drakken was supposed to be on his best behaviour.

"Patti's twins have decided its time to make an appearance, and it's about time to." Shego replied. She couldn't take the grin off her face, she was going to be an auntie…of sorts anyway and she was actually looking forward to it.

"You mean the ambassador's daughter is going into labour? Shouldn't you notify her father?" Kim asked. She had been avoided the aggressive mans attempts at contacting her since she hadn't completed the mission she had accepted off of him, though she hadn't accepted any payment at the moment therefore she was under no obligation to follow through with the mission, although she did feel a little pity for the man to have lost touch with his daughter, especially if she is now giving birth to his grandchildren.

"It doesn't concern him; he has no right to be there after everything he's done." Shego snapped coldly, she wasn't upset with Kim; it was just the reaction any mention of the man brought out in the green tinted woman. She regretted letting her emotions get away from her when she say the hurt look flash across Kim's hazel eyes. "I'm sorry Kimmie; I'll explain when we get there okay." Shego sighed, hoping this wouldn't be the end of such a nice day spent together.

Twenty-three minutes later Shego pulled up to a surprisingly gentle stop and jumped out of the car, she had become increasingly nervous the closer they came to the Lipsky house/lair.

Shego jumped out the car as soon as she cut the engine and went to starting getting Roman out, but Kim caught her elbow gently.

"Go to them Shego, I've got this." She said calmly as she nudged her friend in the direction of the house's entrance. Kim hoped her own calm would transfer over to Shego, if only just a little bit.

"Thanks." It was uttered quickly, before Shego fled full speed up the drive and in through the luckily open door, she easily followed the agonising screams that echoed throughout the house, and it led her to the master bedroom, which was more like an open living room with a far on the far side opposite the couch.

Strangely enough the screaming wasn't coming from who you'd expect during child birth, but Shego knew exactly who was projecting such a feminine scream, she had had years of experience of it after all. And she was right, to her left as she came into the room was Drakken; wailing.

Thankfully the mid-wife was present at that moment in time, which meant that Shego could breathe a little easier. When she was spotted by the mid-wife, who was checking on Patti, she let out a relieved sigh. They had met previously during one of the many appointments that pregnant women required. And luckily Shego had proved to be a very useful person to have around, since she was able to lend a helping hand without making a complete mess of anything and didn't have to be supervised for the smallest jobs.

Not long after Shego arrived, Kim came strolling through the door, a wide awake Roman toddling in after her, his hand fisted in Kim's pant leg.

Her first surprise was the sight of the recently gagged Drakken, who stood at the bed of his wife, tears streaming down his face as Patti clutched desperately at his rather dainty hand, and with each squeeze a death threat followed, though it was thankfully censored, so Kim didn't have to worry about her sons innocent ears being abused.

Knowing the woman's pain Kim merely looked on with sympathy, at least Patti had her partners hand to squeeze, a small gesture, but one Kim had wished she had been gifted with. Ron refused to be in the same room as her during her sons birth, that should have been a sure sign that they wouldn't have worked out. And Kim would have loved to have had a supporting partner with her as she screamed threats, but alas she knew the blame was on her, so she faced the consequences on her own.

She pulled herself out of her own self pity and moved over to far side of the room to the couch, luckily the couch was directly opposite the bed, as Kim was sure she didn't need to be seeing Patti's personal business, that would be just sick and wrong.

The second surprise came when Kim began to witness the apparently limitless skills that Shego seemed to hold. Playing a major role in assisting a birth wasn't something you could just jump into, it took real thought and consideration, not to mention a strong stomach in some case. Then again Kim really felt that she shouldn't be thinking on it so hard, as it was coming to her notice that Shego was a surprise in itself. Just when she thought she had the older woman pegged, her judgment had to me altered as Shego altered herself so effortlessly.

Several hours past before Kim came out of her Shego induced daydreaming, it was the high pitched wail that brought Kim back to the reality, and it was a wail that she had heard before. And it was sure sign that a baby had been born and she assumed it was a healthy baby who had a good set of lungs on them.

Looking up at the scene she watched as the new born baby was passed from the mid-wife over to Shego, who was waiting, towels at the ready to accept the baby. Once she baby was in her arms she quickly though carefully cleaned them off, before placing the child into a glass machine and closed the top.

Kim continued to watch as the machine read the baby's vitals and scanned every inch for problems and defects. She held her breath waiting for the machines verdict on the baby's health. Finally the beeping rang out through the room, as the glass box shone a soft green, meaning the baby was in the clear.

Not five minutes later a second wail was heard meaning the arrival of the first child younger sibling. The process was repeated as with the first and again the box shone a soft green, making the whole room sigh in relief.

With both babies now in hand, Shego made her way back over to the rightfully knackered Patti, who was tiredly laughing as she pulled the gag out of the mouth of now happily crying father of her children.

"Congratulations guys, two healthy baby girls." She announced trying hard to old back her own tears of pure joy, she hadn't been this happy since she found out that she had a second chance at being with Kim.

The new mother sobbed as her babies were placed in her arms for the first time, Drakken was right along with her as she adoringly kissed her soaked temple. He had never loved as much as she loved right at that moment.

Smiling at the touching scene Shego then turned and made her way over to Kim, who was watching her with a look in her eye that Shego had yet to see on the younger girl, but it was look that she hoped to see again, the look of admiration and the undertone of love.

Shego sat down beside the red head and the once again snoozing toddler. Kim waited as Shego got comfortable before she snuggled up to her friend. She was already tired and leaning into Shego's warmth was sending her off and she didn't intend on fighting it.

"Two girls." Shego whispered amazed, she was an aunty now and she couldn't wait to watch them grow up, if they were luckily they would inherit some common sense from their mother, Drakken certainly didn't need any little clones of himself running around.

"You did amazing Shego." Kim whispered back as she drifted off peacefully.

Sighing contently, the green woman wrapped her arms around Kim, holding the young woman close. Roman was comfortable snuggled between the two women. It was a picture perfect scene that Drakken took advantage of, since the camera was out already in preparation for the birth that could have happened at any moment.

He only left his wife's side when she and the twins were peacefully asleep, when he was sure of that he had made his way over to his old friend sitting with her hopeful hearts desire. He watched as Kim blushed in her sleep though for the life him he couldn't figure out what would make her react like that while asleep. Too many things came to mind and one thing in particular he didn't want to think about or let his brain conjure up any images off.

Drakken may have stopped his mind from wondering, Kim certainly didn't which was exactly the reason for her blushing. She started dreaming of what Shego would look like if she was with child, but then her surprising inventive mind wondered and came to the part that would lead to Shego's pregnancy in the first place and even though she was well aware of the fact that she herself couldn't impregnate another woman, it didn't stop her, that was where her inventive mind came in.

A persistent nudging disrupted from her very comfortable and heavenly nap. She grunted her annoyance at the prodding of her cheek, she swiped at the annoyance but still it persisted.

"Someone has a death wish" She growled thoroughly agitated.

Cracking one eye open she found a blinking onyx black eye staring right into her peeking eye, using her barely open eye to glare at her disturbance that was Drakken.

She was ssshh'd before she even opened her mouth to say something to the blue man, who was grinning manically at her...a look she hadn't seen in a while.

"Are you comfy Shego?" He asked teasingly. His teasing of her had been a recently development in the recent years, she found he was more entertaining when playful, than when he would cower in fear of her wrath.

"Very, I better before you woke me up and why are we whispering?" She replied in a whisper also. It wasn't as quiet as Drakken's but it was quiet enough not to disturb the silence of the room.

"Everyone is sleeping. My companion rightfully so, yours on the other hand just seemed to have gotten too comfortable to fight it, the same seems to apply to you." He smirked playfully. He was happy for his friend; she really deserved to find her happiness in someone finally.

Trying not to move too much Shego shifted slightly to look down at Kim who was cuddled even more into her chest; Roman seemed to have moved from his mother's hold to roll into Shego's free arm the arm that wasn't wrapped around Kim.

"You know she might as well wear a blindfold, she's that blind to her own feelings for you." Drakken mumbled.

"You've been reading women's magazines again haven't you." Shego stated, still cautious with the volume of her voice. "Have you named the girls?" Shego asked, waking up a bit more.

"Oh yes. We settled on Amelia and Victoria, its Lia and Ria for short. Grandmothers were mention somewhere, but Patti fell asleep during her explanation." Drakken informed her, a proud grin permanently on his face.

"I'm happy for you Dr D I really am." Shego smiled, she didn't like to get emotional around her old boss, and because it became awkward when they both started getting sappy.

"Thank you Shego, I too hope you'll be this happy one day soon, with your hearts choice. I'm always here if you need me you know." He patted Shego's knee lightly as he got back up and left the trio to themselves, he's been away from his family for too long he thought, even though it was only a few minutes and they probably hadn't even noticed his absence.

Watching Drakken move back to his family, made Shego melt just a little on the inside, enough so that she pulled her, well what she hoped would be her family, closer to herself. She could be happy; she knew she could because she already was.


	14. You Make My Day

Beyond the Expected

Chapter 14 – You Make My Day

Shego attempted to wake Kim up as nicely as possible; she knew all about waking up active people...black eyes have briefly followed. Thankfully Kim came around just as sweetly as she went off, after a few dopey eyed blinks and a muffled yawn the young red head was awake, well awake enough to move around safely.

Shego left Kim on the couch and made herself comfortable on small part of the bed by new mother, who was feeding her two daughters.

Groggily Kim made her way over to Shego who was now talking quietly with Patti, who looked slightly more rested and in better condition than when Kim had fallen asleep. Remembering that she had fallen asleep with her son in now empty arms, she looked around wondering where he had escaped to this time. She silently hoped her hadn't wondered off again, it was a slight comfort knowing that he had to be somewhere in the Lipsky house.

Her eyes scanned over the open space, stopping when she saw her son sitting nicely next to Patti, he was curiously watching the babies squirm in their mothers arms; how she hadn't noticed him before she couldn't quite understand. His jet black hair stood out very well against the fair walls.

Shego got off the side of the bed that she had occupied and met Kim at the end of the bed, Roman suddenly scurried desperately, trying to get off the bed to follow Shego, even though he was well aware that neither Shego nor his mother would forget about him, he wanted to be close by just in case.

"Ready to go?" Shego asked quietly, watching lovingly as Kim rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand, looking very cute in Shego's opinion.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked as she attempted to stifle a yawn behind her hand, her watery eyes blinked rapidly up at Shego.

"To mine for dinner, remember? It's only coming up to seven, besides you can always stay over so we're not rushed or anything." Shego replied her nonchalant shrug disguised her excitement; she really, really wanted Kim to stay the night. It didn't really matter that she wouldn't be sharing a bed with the red head; she just wanted her to be there. At least if she stayed over then Shego was still going to be waking up with Kim in the morning, in some sense anyway.

"Okay. I guess I can call my folks from your place." Kim shrugged not even realising how happy she just made her friend.

This really was turning into one of the best days of the green tinted woman's life.

"Yeah" Shego chuckled; she noted how out of it Kim appeared to be when she's in the process of waking up. She watched as the red waved limply at Drakken and his family and then continued to watch as the red head dragged her feet along the carpeted floor, heading for the car.

"She comes back." Roman said, making Shego's head shoot downwards. She looked at the young boy in shock; he had said a few words to her but nothing ever that clear. Although she did find it funny how he wasn't at all bothered that his mother had just accidently left without him.

She physically laughed when Kim came running back into the room panting and rushing through a load of apologies. She patted Roman on the head, congratulating him on his good call.

"I'm so sorry." Kim said one more, before scooping her son up into her arms and kissed his cheek in apology.

"Right...bye guys. I'll come by and see you soon okay." Shego chortled, waving back at the Lipsky family as she left with Kim and Roman.

Shego walked slowly behind the young mother, eyes firmly attached to Kim's backside. The mesmerizing sway of her hips had her...well mesmerized, oh how she just wanted to grasp that peachy bottom. And that peachy bottom was quickly becoming within reach...

Not realising that Kim had stopped her march, Shego slammed straight into the back of her. Reflexes kicking into action made Shego grasp Kim's hips and pulled the smaller girl rightwards and into her body, holding her securely the whole time.

And being so true to her nature Kim blushed profusely, feeling Shego's taut body pressed so tightly against her back. Clearing her throat she spoke.

"Do you have your car keys, I didn't pick them up." Kim whispered, the close proximity making her feel like the silence that surrounded them was so fragile it was possible to smash the world around them into millions of tiny pieces.

She hadn't expected Shego to be that close or that out of it, she had felt the older woman's gaze on her, she had a fair idea of what Shego was staring at but she couldn't be positive of that, it did assist in the volume of her blush though. She found herself to be rather flattered by the woman's lustful gaze; she liked having someone pay attention to her body, without making her feel like a prime piece of meat in a butcher's window.

"Yeah, I saw them on the coffee table. No worries." Shego replied breathlessly, her hands flexed on Kim's hips, they were a bit too close to where they were only seconds ago being tempted to grasp.

Reluctantly letting go of Kim, Shego started walking again when Kim continued on. And this time Shego held off her wondering eyes determined to looking in the direction of where her feet were taking her.

It was getting dark by the time Shego and her guests arrived back at her house, again they set about the tiring task of walking up the many steps that led to the front door of the hill top villa, Shego silent noted that maybe she should invest in a hidden driveway that lead to the top, to maybe save her Princess's legs.

Upon entering the house they were met by Ciao and Bella; who Kim had honestly forgotten about somehow. It was odd walking through the door and seeing two large wolves sitting like statues in the middle of the wide marbled hallway. It was creepy actually.

"It's nice to have you back." Shego smiled, putting the many bags off to the side; she had refused to let Kim carry the bags up the hill, she struggled enough with her own body weight as it was; according to Shego.

Shego ruffled both wolves' heads, messing up the thick fur that lay on their large canine heads, before she disappeared through one of the many doors that lead off of the main hall.

Kim bent down to let a wriggling Roman onto the floor, where he immediately started running off down the long hallway he too disappeared through one of the many doors, although Kim suspected that he had no idea where that door actually led to.

She watched calmly as Ciao casually trotted off after her little whirlwind of a boy. He really was like her in some aspects and for that she was thankful, nobody likes being reminded of their mistakes, it was one of her darker thoughts.

While Ciao paid dutiful attention to Roman, Bella hadn't budged an inch. She continued to sit at attention, her dark eyes pierced Kim making her feel very uncomfortable, most would if they got a dark look from an animal who looked as if they could and would snap a thick bone between their teeth in a single chomp.

As uncomfortable as she felt, Kim had no idea what to do. It wasn't like she could awkwardly bring up some small talk to break the tense silence. And she had no idea where Shego had wondered off to, so screaming for help may be useless.

Then like the knight in shining armour that she was becoming, Shego appeared.

"I was wondering where you had got to. I thought you were behind me, I've been talking to myself for two minutes." Shego huffed. It was then that she noticed the stare off that was happening between Kim and he furry friend. "Bella would you leave Kim alone, she's going to be here often. Get used to it." She ordered, folding her arms and glared when Bella lazy turned her eyes in her alpha's direction.

The large red wolf snorted her displeasure before stalking off after Ciao and the only Possible spawn she was willing to accept in her domain.

"I swear she was going to eat me before you arrived." Kim sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry about her Kim, she has an attitude." Shego explained, as if it common knowledge that animals could give attitude.

"It's alright" Kim replied smiling for good measure. She followed Shego through the same door that she watched the woman disappear through before and realised that it led straight into the kitchen.

Apparently Shego didn't want to waste any time, food lay across the counters just waiting for Shego to use them in her next culinary masterpiece.

"So are you going to tell me what the big issue is with Patti and the ambassador?" Kim asked bluntly, she had the decency to blush a little when Shego looked at her with a raised brow, she hadn't meant to just come out with it like that. That didn't mean she missed how Shego had tensed up at the question though.

"He's an asshole. He doesn't care about his daughter at all; he only cares about his position and reputation. He only wants her back so that she won't 'embarrass' the family by being with Drakken." Shego spat her dislike for the man clearly showing in the way her voice shook with anger. That was as far as she wanted to get into about that man.

"Well that's one pay check I won't be cashing in on." Kim pouted. The amount the man had offer would have set her up comfortable in college for at least a whole term if she used it wisely.

"I thought you did all that saving junk out of the goodness in your own heart Pumpkin." Shego mocked playfully. She was thankful that the seriousness hadn't lasted too long; if she stewed on that topic long enough the night would definitely have been ruined.

"I used to; till I realised that my kid, apartment and college weren't going to be paying for themselves." Kim laughed at how naive she was a few years back.

"I see, well my home is always open to you two. I could use the company to be honest, I mean you never know one of these days I may start running around on all fours and bark at people with the company I keep." Shego joked back loving how easy it seemed to be between the two old enemies. So many years spent fighting, she would say they were wasted years, but any year that Kim was in her life wasn't wasted in her eyes.

Silence settled into the kitchen, both women smiling to themselves. Kim watched Shego move effortlessly around the kitchen. Her heart clenched as her stomach fluttered, her body certainly had an interesting reaction to Shego's lithe form.

It was all coming to her now, the loose uncontrollable thoughts that fleeted through her mind and the feelings Shego induced. She 'like' liked Shego. It was just that moment that it slapped her straight in face; she even looked like she had been slapped. It was only just now dawning on her...was she really that deep in denial that she didn't even know she was denying it?

She had to be sure...

"Kiss me." She blurted out louder than she had intended, the volume made it sound more like an order than a request which is what she had been meaning.

Shego screeched to a stop, she was taken completely off guard by what she had thought she heard Kim say, she didn't trust herself not to be hearing things that her mind made up.

"Excuse me?" She asked blinking rapidly in her shock. Her mind raced through so many scenarios off what this might mean or where it might lead, all being very nice out comes in her mind.

"I want you to kiss me Shego." Kim stated more confidently than she was feeling.

"What like right now?" Shego asked as she nervously wrung her hands together. She didn't know where her sudden panic was coming from; she had wanted to kiss Kim properly for years, and not to mention the dreams she had of the heroine that went far beyond kissing.

"Please." Kim nodded slipping off the stool she had occupied to get closer to the stunned Shego.

The air was thick with tension; it was making it harder for Shego to calm herself as she couldn't take in a decent breath of air. Seeing that Shego was struggling with herself, Kim decided to embrace her new found confidence and made herself walk closer to Shego and take charge of the situation.

The first touch wasn't like the first kiss they had shared. It was exactly what a first kiss should be. This wasn't initiated out of disguised jealously and possessiveness, it was meant for one to connect to the other.

Shego had stopped breathing completely when Kim had leant up and connected their lips together. The gentle pressure of Kim's lips on hers made a sigh escape her mouth, unintentionally opening her mouth wider.

Whether she meant it as an invitation or not Kim slipped her tongue between Shego's black lips, pressing harder into the kiss. Shego was forced to walk backwards till she was against the fridge. She moaned quietly as Kim began to dominate her mouth with her lively tongue.

Kim was determined to unleash that fiery passion she knew Shego was keeping inside. She was definitely feeling something a little more than friendship for Shego, her stomach was erupting with that butterfly feeling and somehow her hands had grown a mind of their own as they gripped at Shego's waist.

Pulling away for a second to take a breath, Kim was quick to return to those lips that had her craving for more. Coming back into herself Shego growled when Kim nipped at her bottom lip, it was time Kim learnt that nobody dominates Tallulah Shenelle Go.

This day was most definitely topping Shego's 'best day of my life' charts.


	15. A Very Possible Disaster

Beyond the Expected

Chapter 15 – A Very Possible Disaster

It had been one week exactly since the impromptu sleepover and that unforgettable kiss that Kim that planted on Shego. It had also been a week since Kim dropped a small bomb on Shego by informing her that a week from that night was Roman's third birthday, which happened to mean a party was going to be held with every possible Possible attending.

Unsurprisingly Shego was expected to attend, not that she would have declined the invitation even if she was given an option. Kim had mentioned something about meeting the whole family being a necessary step and she needed the support of her best friend. The best friend part slightly put Shego out, but it was followed by a peck on the lips so she was quickly brought back up to her high.

Thankfully Kim had given Shego a week to prepare, preparing meaning searching the internet, calling in favours and spending a small fortune to find the perfect gift for the soon to be three year old.

The carefully selected gift was currently gift wrapped and sat in the trunk of Shego's cherished SUV, just waiting for the early hours of the morning, when it would be torn apart by a small boy excitedly trying to reach what lay inside the wrapping.

Spending most of the night going over scenario's in her head of how this was going to go mean that Shego barely slept a wink, but strangely the lack of sleep didn't register as her excitement had her awake four hours later.

It was a good job that she did wake as early as she did, because she spent just over two hours rummaging through her wardrobe. Everything thing she found wasn't right and when she thought she found something suitable she changed her mind.

Finally settling on a green tank top, a pair of tight black jeans, her favourite black and white sneakers and on her way out the door she grabbed a light black buttoned shirt which she left unbuttoned. It was comfortably casual, she looked good, but not as if she had spent hours getting herself together, which of course she had done.

Shego put Bella and Ciao in the back seat of the SUV and then settled herself, she looked at the clock and saw that she had a good couple of hours to spare before she was to arrive at Kim's and even then she would be early. Hopefully it'll appear as though she came to help with any last minute details; it just might gain her some points for consideration.

With one more deep breathe she started the engine and was off towards the Possible household.

Pulling up into the drive with fifteen minutes to spare meant that Shego had some time to calm herself down and to take in the state of the once pristine house. It looked like a party shop had exploded at different points on the property. It was over the top slightly, but didn't look too tacky, then again what would Shego know about decor for a toddler's birthday party.

As horrible as it sounded she was pretty sure that Roman didn't have any friends since he was a bit of a loner, so she was a little confused as to why they were having a big party.

Getting out of her car sighed, she was ready for this. Kim is worth it she chanted.

She left the driver's side door open for Ciao and Bella jump out of, she silently hoped the Possible's didn't mind her pets coming along, but she couldn't very well leave at home again, besides Roman loved them and it was his day she thought firmly deciding she didn't care if her pets were welcomed or not they were there now and she refused to lock them in the car.

Going around the SUV Shego popped the trunk with a slight press on her car keys; she looked at the large box. It was heavy and bound to rumple her clothes. It wasn't that she couldn't carry it, she was the one to put it in the trunk to start with; she just didn't want to mess up her carefully selected clothes.

Just as she sighed regretfully going to pick up the box, the front door of the Possible home swung wide open as two large beings blurred towards Shego.

"I got this Tallulah." Said Tim with a cheeky grin plastered across his face as he swooped in to heave the heavy box into his burly arms. He grunted with the effort but managed it non-the-less.

"Don't push your luck sport." Shego warned.

The other twin was a little wiser in his greeting; a simple 'morning' was a safe bet with anyone prone to violence. He was also the one to escort her past the A.I. security system and then inside the house heading towards the back.

"You have great timing. Kim is going nuts, so if you could get her to chill that would be awesome." Jim said jokingly, even though he wasn't actually joking, Kim really was going crazy outside.

"Well what's wrong with her? " Shego asked only to find the slightly more responsible twin had disappeared on her, leaving her completely unattended in the hall. Huffing her annoyance at the abandonment Shego made her own educated guess as to where the party people were at, the back yard was looking promising.

Easily finding the sliding doors going to the garden, looking through the glass doors she could see the back of Kim. And from what she could see the petite red head looked perfectly fine, she assumed Jim was exaggerating on Kim's behaviour.

Then upon opening the door she found out that the sliding door sound proofed the house from the chaos of the garden. Kim was shrieking angrily, but Shego could quite understand what was being said.

Not knowing what she was meant to do, she stayed where she was, although she did shut the door behind her. This may be none of her business so she decided she would only intervene if it looked like Kim needed her assistance. Kim being Shego's un-official girlfriend meant that Shego would fight in her corner whether Kim was in the wrong or not.

Suddenly the shouting came to a stop and silence took over the garden, making Shego a little nervous. She watched as Mrs Possible leant towards her daughter and seemingly whispered something in her ear, which Shego assumed was about her arrival since Kim's head spun around almost owl like to gawk at her and then within a blink of time Kim was running at a now scared plasma wielding woman.

Kim's form of attacked wasn't nearly as painful as Shego had braced herself for, it was quite the opposite in fact and it shocked her to the core.

In the perfect view of everyone and everyone in the Possible garden Kim melded her lips with Shego's. The desperation she felt flow from Kim's lips, made her happy, but angry at the same time. She was happy that Kim turned to her for the comfort, but angry because someone had quite obviously upset her Princess and that just wasn't going to slide with Shego.

The culprit soon appeared.

"This is a kid's party; the least you could do is control yourselves." Sneered a voice, unfortunately it was a familiar voice. You don't forget that particular immature whining. Ron Stoppable the only person Shego fantasized a painful demise for.

She didn't feel guilty about her thoughts either. From what she had seen of the boy in the years she's known him she had come to the conclusion that he had no manners and no common sense, how he thought he was good enough to be with Kim was beyond her.

The attached pair broke apart slowly, both wanting to hold on for longer. Kim leant her forehead against Shego's chest, taking deep breaths trying to calm down instead of blowing up again. How she wanted to beat the intrusive idiot, how he became this way is beyond her, her best friend from high school is no longer existent, it hurt. Her parents had suggested that they let him stay, same crap about taking the high road.

"What is he doing here?" Shego growled angrily into Kim's ear. Her day was really starting to go downhill; luckily it was still early so not many relatives had arrived. Some embarrassment was saved at least, although she was willing to beat the buffoon into the ground if he continued to upset Kim, and god help him if he ruins this party for Roman.

"He just turned up, I never invited him." Kim sighed.

Kissing Shego had made her feel a little bit better, but Ron was really putting a downer on her plans. It was supposed to be her chance to introduce her potential girlfriend to her family. And now that she thought about her actions she realised she's going to have to explain her complicated relationship with Shego to her parents as she had just shoved her tongue down the older woman's throat right in front of them.

A tugging on her pant leg made Shego look down, there was the birthday boy looking up pleadingly, wanting to be picked up. Having to let of Kim a little, Shego managed to pick the boy up and squish him comfortably between both herself and Kim.

"Happy Birthday little man." Shego grinned. It was decided that she wasn't going to let un-wanted attendant ruin Roman's day and her good time with Kim. Moving the boy on to her hip, Shego took a hold of Kim's hand and walked a little way over to the picnic table that was set up in the corner, it was fairly secluded. And as anti-social as it was, Shego didn't care; she wanted a moment with just her two favourite people.

"I'm so happy you came." Kim said as she cuddled closer into Shego's side. They hadn't seen much of each other over the week, as Kim was getting ready to head back to college, organising Roman's party and Shego had been on her mission trying to find the perfect gift.

"I wouldn't have missed it. You okay?" asked Shego. She ran her fingers softly through Kim's fiery hair tucking the stray strands behinds the younger woman's ear and then gently stroked her cheek, which made Kim nuzzle closer into Shego's neck, where she was currently burying herself. Roman was as usual silent, but copied his mother on the opposite side.

A few years back Shego would and could never have imagined that she would be doing this with Kim Possible and her son, who she hadn't ever planned in her fantasies but that didn't matter, he was Kim's so she loved him just as much.

"Yeah, I was more worried about your reaction actually. I think it's best if we just distance ourselves from him today. He has no reason to talk to us, so he has no reason to be near us or you." Kim said smiling up at Shego, who smiled softly back.

Apparently it was easier said than done on the whole avoiding front of things.

It seemed that Ron thought he was safe to irritate the green woman with so many people around belonging to Kim's family. And as far as the family knew Ron was a very close family friend, so they would of course look down on those who mistreated the young man.

Shego was doing her best to ignore his obvious jibs towards her and she was succeeding, but when Kim left her side for that single moment Ron saw his opening to ruin Shego's chances.

He tried to talk and play with Roman, but the young boy was having none of it, the more Ron tried to be his friend the more Roman retreated back into Shego's area of the garden.

Seeing Ron reach out to grab the little boys arm, Shego flipped a harmless plasma ball his way. It was forceful enough to knock Ron back, but it held no heat so he wasn't injured. Although by the volume of his pained scream you'd think she had charred an arm off.

Ron exaggerated his pain to draw attention to what was happening and it worked people rushed to his aid, much to Shego's annoyance. She knew what she'd done the moment she saw the wicked glint in the blonde boys' eye as he flailed on the floor in 'agony'.

"What is wrong with you?" People cried angrily at Shego, who sighed disappointed in herself for the way she dealt with the situation. Roman wasn't in any real danger, but she reacted as if he was and that was the issue that people were seeing.

Kim came running over to assess the situation. She looked questionable at Shego, silent asking what had happened, but many of the Possible family answered for her. They were mostly screaming that Shego had tried to kill poor Ronald, who lay whimpering pathetically in faked pain.

"He was trying to grab a hold of Roman, so I hit with a plasma ball. It was completely harmless I promise. Check him, I bet his clothes don't even smell of smoke or anything that would seem painful." Shego suggested. Like hell she was going to be made to look like the bad guy when she was only looking out for Roman.

Her loyal pets had already taken up their positions at Shego's side, which halted anyone who thought it a good idea to confront green woman up close and personal.

Nodding Kim made her way over to where Ron was lying on the ground surrounded by worried Possible's. From a simple glance she could see that Ron wasn't harmed in the slightest, she sighed deeply, she should have known he would try and pull some crap like this.

"You're not even hurt Ronald. This is low even for you." She hissed down at him, shocking her family members. "You need to leave now". She said finally, getting up and going back over to Shego.

"What? That woman just attacked poor Ronald and you're sending him away. You should be sending her away; she is quite clearly unable to control herself around normal folk. I would have thought better of you than to put your own child in danger, by letting him stay in the care of that beast." A woman cried from the centre of the crowd. A closer look at the woman meant that Kim was able to recognise her as her third cousin Mabel.

Immediately Shego reacted at the insult, unconsciously her hands light up like the fourth of July, the flames almost blinding the on lookers.

Feeling the heat against her back, Kim turned around and stared in awe at the sheer power that Shego emitted. It was like a moth to a flame; Kim couldn't help but get closer. Shego's already emerald eyes dazzled her as so many shades of greens circled her irises'.

As angry as Shego was she saw that Kim was getting too close to her, so instead of pushing the younger woman away to slowly put out her flames and relaxed completely when Kim wrapped her arms around her waist, holding on to her tightly keeping her calm.

"You don't know what you're talking about Mabel so keep out of it." Tim jumped in to Shego's relief.

"I know what I saw, what we all saw." Mabel insisted in her holier-than-thou tone of voice, folding her arms defensively.

"No you saw what this idiot wanted you to see. Shego is better than him in every way, she deserves to be accepted by us all just from the way she has treated Kim and Roman. And you are blind if you can't see that." Jim added.

"Ron is a good..." Mabel started, but was interrupted by Kim telling her to shut up.

"You don't know enough of the story to have been able to give an opinion on the matter so just drop it. Shego stays and Ron goes and that is the end of it." Kim ordered pointing at the door while looking at a shocked Ron; he thought for sure he was the victor in this one. Alas he wasn't and reluctantly took his leave, feet dragging all the way.

Shego apologised for disrupting the party and went back to her seat, feeling guilty for having taken the joy and friendly atmosphere from the party.

Kim continually insisted that the party wasn't ruined and that it could only get better now that Ron had left, although she never followed through with her plan on introducing Shego to the rest of the family, she decided that if they wanted to meet Shego they could approach the woman themselves, Shego seemed to agree on her decision.

She was quite happily watching Roman drive around in the toy model automatic 4x4 she had brought for him. He looked like he was really enjoying himself, as he simply refused to get out of the machine and play with his other gifts. He was happy to leave his cousins play with his toys, but he refused to part with Shego's gift.

At the end of the day the additional Possible left to return to their homes, some wished goodbye to Shego and some didn't. She didn't mind so much, although she would have liked to have left a better impression on the family. The day had been salvaged and those who took the time to talk to her enjoyed her company, so it wasn't a total loss.

All that was left was for Kim to talk to her parents about their somewhat complicated relationship, for once Shego wasn't worried about the outcome of this one. She was pretty sure Mrs Possible knew about them already, it wasn't like Shego had been subtly in her pursuit of Kim.

* * *

So there it is. Sorry is has taken so long I've been using every day off I get to try and write this, but it was always crap. This still isn't at its best, but I honestly can't seem to make it any better with is a little disappointing, but here's hoping the next will be better.

I have to say though I was a little put off by the lack of reviews my last chapter acquired, so I hope this one will be received better.


	16. Finalise Your Feelings

Beyond the Expected

Chapter 16 – Finalise Your Feelings

The party mood had soon fizzled out, leaving the Possible home looking slightly empty, but still kept its comfortably full feeling.

With everyone gone the last occupants decided to retire to the living room, where they each took a seat on one of the variously placed couches. Jim and Time sprawled themselves across the spacious three seater, leaving Mrs Possible to sit dutifully on the arm of the chair that her husband occupied. That left Kim and Shego on the love seat with Roman seemingly squashed between the pair, the cushions appeared to be swallowing the small boy whole.

This was the moment Kim had been avoiding since Shego had re-entered her life. Her mother knew, that much was obvious, the knowing smirks were flashed in her direction with the slightly contact she had with Shego. Her father on the other hand was a little bit slower on catching onto things that were quite plainly in front of his face. The twins, well they made it known as soon as they saw Shego with their sister that she had their favour.

It wasn't like she really had anything to worry about, it was more of having to admit it to herself that her life was about to change.

The room was silent, only the heavy breathing of the twins could be heard emitting in the room. It made it that much harder to talk, since it would appear that nobody wanted to be the one who broke the silence, no matter how awkward it was.

Then again Mr Possible didn't notice the awkwardness to the silence and started talking.

"So Kimmie, your mother says there's something you need to get off of your chest...well come on them Kimmie-cub lets have it." Mr Possible said, looking patiently towards his one and only daughter.

He was first met by silence and then some questionable mumbling. Shego was so tempted to blurt out the whole story of her and Kim's budding relationship, but Kim had been quite clear when she said that she had to do this herself, for herself. And that Shego wasn't to intervene until she was called upon directly. Kim was hoping this would prevent any miscommunications from arising, which she knew would happen should Shego lead the topic so bluntly.

"We didn't quite get that Bubble butt." Mrs Possible said smiling gently at her blushing daughter. She was actually enjoying her daughters embarrassment, it wasn't everyday she got this privilege.

"Mom!" Kim screeched mortified that her mother would pick this moment to tease her. She also had to resort to nudging Shego harshly in the side, just to stop the subtle chuckling, which was turned into a grunt as the blow landed.

"I said. It's complicated, I suppose you could say that Shego and I are kind of dating, but we're trying not to jump into anything. There are things we have to take into consideration, like Roman for instance." Kim explained shakily.

"Kim Roman adores Shego, he actually talks to her. I don't see how he would be an issue." Mrs Possible supplied, she was frowning slightly, due to her being confused as to why her daughter was turning something fairly simple into something more complicated.

"It's not that, I know how much he loves Shego, but I don't want to jump into a family like setting only for it not to last. If Shego and I were to go our separate ways, he would be devastated." Kim explained.

"Honey, if you and Shego went your separate ways at this very moment in time he would be devastated. He's already attached; the only difference is that he isn't calling her 'momma' yet." Mrs Possible laughed.

Shego nodded along with the others in the room, save for Mr Possible, who was currently staring straight at her. That was when she realised that he hadn't actually moved an inch since it was brought up about her and Kim being in some form of a relationship.

"I'm really just complicating this aren't I?" Kim stated when she realised her mother was right.

"You're sleeping with my Kimmie-cub?" Mr Possible interrupted the moment was a coldly calm voice, which made Shego swallow hard.

The silence shot through the room like a bullet, nobody dared take a breath should they accidentally make a noise.

"N-no, Sir." Sego stumbled, blinking owlishly for a moment, while she tried to gather herself. At least she was telling the truth somewhat, she had slept in the same bed yes, but she hadn't physically touched Kim in anyway other than friendly and the odd kiss.

"Dad! Leave her alone, it's not like she stole my virtue or anything..." Kim started blushing as she tried to defend her girlfriend, but James interrupted her.

"Ahhhh, don't say that." He ordered, holding his hand up to silence his daughter from assaulting his delicate ears further.

"Dad, I have a son, who I gave birth to." Kim stated seriously from her stiffened position on the love seat, her hand wrapped tightly around Shego's.

"Immaculate conception." He argued with complete seriousness, his eyes never leaving Shego's now fiercely burning green orbs.

"James, be reasonable." Mrs Possible interjected, looking to calm things down. "Look Shego has said she hasn't slept with Kim and I believe her, since Kim has fainted from mortification just yet, which I assume means she hasn't had intercourse with her girlfriend as of yet." Ann stated, gently rubbing her husband's shoulders, soothingly.

If Kim wasn't utterly mortified before she was beyond that now.

"I suppose that makes some sense. Shego although you wouldn't be my first choice for my daughter, I see that you mean a lot to her and my grandson. You are certainly beyond what I expected my little Kimmie-cub to bring home to meet me, but I believe you may be the best candidate to handle a Possible. If not we can settle matters down at the space station." Mr Possible warned and then smiled, leaning back into his seat, enjoying his wife's attention.

"Welcome to the family Tallulah." Jim and Tim shouted, before jumping up and grabbing Shego from the couch, bringing her into a crushing hug that only she could possibly survive.

"Do you two mind?" Kim growled, holding her arms, waiting for the Tweebs to deposit her girlfriend into her arms. Even though she was acting completely out of character, Shego was more than happy to be taken in my Kim and kissed fully on the mouth.

The Possible family looked on with smiles; this was what their family needed something new and fresh, something completely beyond what they were expecting.

I'm so sorry this took me so long yet again. I've had a bitch of a month. I've just ditched my possible relationship away, which is a good thing for me, but I've also been suspended from work. I had a drama free year and I think it's all coming at once. This is the end, whether I continue to give one-shot glimpses into their progression is undecided as of yet, since I think someone has eaten my muse. I hope you all enjoyed it, thank you to everyone who has reviewed throughout, it was amazing seeing what you thought of my work.

Look out for me.


End file.
